Royal Flush
by ShyOne44
Summary: Pairing:Paige and Jay! ha. The new school year is starting again. Paige and Spinner broke up and she is making him regret every moment. During a friendly wager Paige needs to make a guy King of the Fall Dance. This guy is Jay.
1. Welcome Back

**Summary:** It is the 1st day back to school. Over the summer Paige and Spinner broke up and Paige is on a mission to make his regret every minute of it.

Paige fumbled around her bedroom. _Where are my black strappy sandals?_ She tore through her closet on a rampage. "PAIGE!! 15 minutes!" her mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs. She finally found them at the bottom of her shoe rack. She put them on stood in front of the mirror. She adjusted her light sparkly pink top and smoothed out her black mini skirt. She applied one last coat of her cherry lip gloss and was on her way out. Her mom greeted her at the bottom of the step. "Um. Paige, honey don't you think your outfit is a little too much for the first day of school?"

"Mom, I really don't feel like justifying my superb sense of style with your pre dark ages sense of fashion ok? Now if you don't mind I would like to go to school with out further investigation form the mom police."

Paige's mom gave her a stern look. "Ok, well here's your lunch." Paige gave out a short laugh.

"I know you don't expect me to carry around that hideous lunch bag now do you?" Paige said raising an eyebrow.

"Well why not?" she replied putting her hands on her hips.

"Because number 1, no one cool packs their lunch, and number 2 it will totally clash with my outfit. I'll just grab something at school. Chow parental unit!" she blew a kiss and left her baffled mom at the end of the staircase.

The students of Degrassi Community School were rushing around the halls and outdoors greeting each other and dishing the latest gossip from over the summer. Paige stood at the edge of the steps and took a deep breath and exhaled with a satisfied grin. She always loved the first day of school. It gave her a chance to show off her latest clothing and make all the girls green with envy. She loved the feeling of people staring at her girls who wanted to be her and guy who wanted date her. But this year she wanted to make someone in particular jealous of her and that person was Spinner. After a summer of arguments and Spinner cheating on her Paige finally decided to dump him. Since their break up Spinner has been trying to make Paige his once again.

"PAIGE!!!" Hazel waved and walked up to her friend. "You look great!"

"I know right? You're not looking half bad yourself hun. Where is your boy toy at?" Paige began walking up the steps, Hazel followed. It seemed as though Hazel was always the one following Paige.

"Oh he's over talking to Spinner." Hazel bit her bottom lip after saying Spinner's name.

"Hun, there is no need to act this way. I'm totally over him I have more important things on my mind like if this new eye shadow really makes my eyes stand out or not?" Paige said with a smile as she walked through the doors of Degrassi.

"I'm just surprised how well you are taking all of this Paige, I mean you and Spin were together for a long time."

"Yea, I know but it's not like I should stop my life over it. My name is not Ashley Kerwin."

At that moment Ashley walked up. "Did I just hear my name mentioned?" she asked with a curious look.

"As a matter of a fact you did, I was just asking where has my oldest friend as been." Ashley wasn't sure if she should believe Paige or not but she wasn't going to second guess her because she remembered how she made her life hell before when they were in an argument.

"Oh, well I just got here, I'm waiting for Craig to show up. He said he would be here early."

Paige looked at Hazel, then back at Ashley. "Ash, I thought you and Craig were over? I mean he did make a total ass out of you. And you did meet someone over the summer didn't you?"

"Well, yea I did meet that John guy. But, it wasn't the same. I don't know. Craig and I are just friends. And there is nothing wrong with being friends right?"

"Yea just like there is nothing wrong with having a mullet. Sure you can have one but that doesn't make socially acceptable." Paige continued on her way to her locker. Hazel gave Ashley a sympathetic look and caught up with Paige. Spinner and Jimmy were waiting at her locker. Hazel gave Jimmy a hug and kiss.

"Ugh, guys get a room." Paige said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hello to you too Paige." Jimmy grinned. Paige smiled back then she began to put in her locker combination. It was jammed and she was struggling to open it.

"Here I got it." Spinner said reaching over for the lock.

"No, Spin I got it." Paige said swatting his hands out of the way.

"Paige, just let me get it. You won't be able to do it. Mine does this all the time." Spinner grabbed for the locker again. Paige tried to pull it back. Spinner pulled back his way the lock opened as Paige was pulling back. Paige fell backwards in the middle of the hall. People in the hall began snickering.

"Thanks a lot Spinner." Paige got up and angrily put her stuff in her locker. Then she marched down the hall.

"Way to go Spin, way to go." Jimmy said laughing and shaking his head.

Paige walked in to her homeroom. She threw down her purse and took a seat next to Ashley.

"Whoa Paige what's wrong?" Ash asked looking over at her friend.

"Spinner Mason, is what is wrong. If I survive this year with his presence around me it will be a miracle"

"Well I do have some good news." Ash said excitedly.

"You finally crossed over into the world of pastels again?" Paige said under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, what is your exciting news hun?"

"Well my parents are going away for the weekend and I have the whole house to myself. So I was thinking that we could have a back to school party. You know get people together and catch up on things."

"Well that sounds peachy." Paige said dryly.

"I thought it would be fun ya know?" Ashley said in a small voice. Paige lightened up a bit.

"You're right, sorry. I was just upset with Spin. If you need any help let me know ok?" Paige said with a smile, Ashley smiled back.

"Thanks Paige, I will start making a list of stuff now." Ashley took out her notebook and began jotting down a list. Paige felt someone staring at her. She looked back and saw Alex and Jay whispering to each other and laughing. Paige rolled her eyes and turned back around. _So this is the way I'm going to start the new school year off._ She thought. The final bell rang and she settled back into her seat to listen to the announcements.


	2. Wanna bet?

"I can't believe they are already talking about the Fall Dance Royalty nominations already. The dance isn't until another 5 weeks and the official ballots don't come out until 4 weeks from now." Marco said as he chopped on some fries.

"Well this gives me a perfect amount of time to do some campaigning. I will be crowned the queen this year." Paige said sipping on her coke.

"Who will be your king?" Marco asked.

"Anyone but him." Paige said glancing up as Spinner walked over.

"What about me?" Spinner asked as he took a seat next to Marco.

"We were just talking about the Fall Dance and how Paige is going to win." Marco said with a smile. Spinner snorted.

"What? You don't think I'm worthy to be queen Spin?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No it's not that. I was just remembering last year when you lost to Heather Sinclaire and you had that hissy fit in the middle of the dance."

"Oh yea and when she threw the bouquet of flowers on top of Heather's head." Marco said laughing.

"And when she dumped the punch on Liberty." Jimmy chimed in as him and Hazel took a seat at the table.

"Ok ok. So I had a minor meltdown but that was because that dance was rigged. This year I'm a sure win. I could win this thing with one arm behind my back. Hell I could even get any guy to be my king." Paige said with a laugh. Jimmy, Marco, Spinner, and Hazel looked around at each other with smiles. Paige looked at them she knew what they were thinking. "No, I was just kidding guys."

"Paige how about we make wager." Jimmy said.

"What kind of wager?".

"If we pick out a guy you have from now until the dance to make him Royalty king. If you are successful you win 200 bucks."

"And if I'm not?"

"You will have to come to school Monday wearing nothing but a paper bag." Jimmy said with a laugh. Paige smiled. She was confident with this bet so she agreed.

Jimmy searched around the lunch room. "How about Toby?" Jimmy said pointing.

"No, that is too easy and an obvious choice." Marco said. They kept looking around the room.

"I have someone, how about Jay?" Spinner said with a smile. They all looked over at Jay. Surprisingly he was alone sitting at a table eating his lunch while reading a car magazine. Usually he was attached at the hip or lip with Alex or surrounded by his hood friends. Paige turned back.

"No way, that is like mission impossible." Paige said.

"It's too late Paige you agreed. Jay is the man. Now go talk to him." Jimmy said smiling. Paige sucked in a deep breath and exhaled. She stood up and walked over to Jay.

"Can I help you?" Jay said continuing to eat and read with out looking up at Paige.

"Why are you sitting here all alone?"

"Why do you care?" he said still looking down at the magazine.

"Just making a simple observation that is all."

"Well if you must know lunch room monitor. The guys are at the shop finishing up a project and Alex and I broke up. Now go make your observations else where."

Paige ignored his request and continued on.

"But you guys were just together in homeroom." She said with a curious look.

"Your point is?" he said growing annoyed

"Oh nothing I just thought it was strange anyways..I was just thinking. We have been in classes together and we never talked so I decided lets put aside our differences and be civil to one another." Paige said with a forced smile. Jay looked up and looked over at Paige's lunch table who were all staring over then he looked at Paige.

"You really expect me to believe that? Unlike your posse of mindless sheep over there, I don't have stupid stamped on my head." He said gesturing over at the table. "Now let's cut to the chase princess, what is it that you really want?" Paige took a seat in front of him and thought for a moment. She knew she had to word this perfectly in order for it to work.

"Ok, the real deal is I have a bet going on with my friends. There is 200 dollars on the line. If I get you to become king at the Fall Dance I win and get the cash. And if I don't I will face public reticule on Monday. So I was thinking.." Jay cut her off.

"You were thinking that I would be oh so gracious and agree to participate in this fun little ol bet that people like you find all so amusing messing around with people who you believe are below you heads."

"No..No. it's not like that." Paige tried to explain.

"Then tell me doll face," he said as he gave her a playful nudge on her face. "What is it like?"

"This will give you the perfect opportunity to make Alex extremely jealous and win her back. It will also give you the chance to prove to people there is more to you than your bad boy exterior." Jay thought about it. He knew that she was right but he wasn't going to give her the benefit of the doubt of being right.

" And I would want to do that because? How about I just do this for the money. You give me $175 of the $200 then we have a deal."

"But that would only give me $25 dollars."

"You catch on quick spirit stick. They must of taught you something at pom pom camp. But this is my final offer. Take it or leave it." He said getting up. Paige sighed. She knew that she would have to agree in order for this to work and she couldn't stand the chance of losing.

"Fine. But you will have to listen to my every instruction."

Jay snorted. "Well see about that." He said as he walked away.

Paige returned to her table. "So how did it go?" Hazel asked as she returned. Paige took a seat and rested her head on her hand.

"Great. Just great."


	3. She's making a list

Paige sat in her science class looking at the clock. Minutes seemed like hours every time she was in that class. _How the hell did I get myself wrapped in this bet? And why the hell did the guy have to be Jay. He is just so..so..eeww. Well perhaps he has potential. No, scratch that he will top notch after I'm through with him that's for sure. Now how am I going to get that boy to go to the mall with me? Do I want him to go to the mall with me? _"Paige. Paige. PAIGE!" the teacher's stern voice broke her daydream. "Uhh.eh..yeaaaa?"A few people in class giggled.

"Paige, would you please stop daydreaming and come up here to get your text book?"

Paige felt her face get warm. She knew that her face wascrimson red.She tried to cover her face with her hair as she walked up and got her book. She took her seat and buried her face in her hands. She felt a poke from behind. She knew it was Hazel, she didn't want to turn around but she knew she wouldn't stop poking, then it would lead to Hazel thinking she is mad at her. So she turned around hastily. "Whaaat?" she said in a loud whisper.

"What where you daydreaming about? Or should I say whooo? JAAAAY possibly?" she asked with a devious grin. A few girls in front turned around trying to ease in on the conversation. "Hazel! Please just keep quiet about this all for now ok?" Paige turned back around. _Note to self find more friends who don't have big mouths._ She opened up her hot pink notebook and turned to a fresh clean page. She got out her favorite purple feather pen and began making a list of her own. In bubble letters at the top she wrote. "How To Make Jay King of Degrassi" She began making the steps it would take to change Jay in to King material.

_Step 1. New wardrobe. _She scratched out the word wardrobe and put "everything".

_Step 2. Work on attitude problem._

_Step 3. Integrate with my friends._

_Step 4. Start campaigning the new Jay to Degrassi._

_Step 5.Have him crowned king._

When she was done she looked down at her list. _This shouldn't be that hard. Hopefully._ After the final bell rang Paige walked over to Jay's locker. She stared at him for a moment has he put on his headphones and put the rest of his tools into his locker. She grew some what infatuated at the sight of him doing the simple activity of putting the items. She shook her head to wake out of the thought. She gather her composure and walked over to him. She raised her hand to tap him on the shoulder but stopped_. Should I even touch him? Will be beat my face in for bothering him?_ _Stop being silly Paige, just do it._ She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around. A smirk emerged on his face at the sight of Paige. He removed his headphones and let them hang around his neck. His eyes rolled down from her hair to her painted pink toenails. "Well if it isn't little Miss Pom Pom coming to pay her king a visit." Paige rolled her eyes.

"Jay please, don't flatter yourself. I just came over to tell you that we are going shopping today."

"We are? What makes you so sure about that?" he said as he put the last tool in his locker then closed it. He leaned up against his locker and folded his arms.

"Because if you ever want to have that cash in your hands it is in you best interest that you take my advice and we do a make over." Jay was about to say a witty comeback but he stopped himself. He picked up his book bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Now what time is this big shopping adventure happening?"

A part of Paige was relieved that he was being decent. _Maybe he isn't so bad after all._ "Well we could go right now if you want?" Jay looked down the hall and saw Alex approaching. "Now sounds pretty good." He began walking to the double doors. Paige hurried to catch up. They walked over to Jay's car.Peoplewere staring and whispering as they walked by. They couldn't believe their eyes. Paige and Jay!?!Paige tried to ignore their stares and she got into Jay's souped up car. She looked around inside. _Not bad, not bad at all. This is only nice thing about him._ She thought. Then thoughts of Jay and Alex making out and doing other things in the car made her shiver. Jay turned up his sound system and they were on their way to the mall. Paige glanced over at Jay as he drove. There was an "art" to the way he had control of the wheel and gear shift. Jay felt her eyes on him and he turned down the music.

"What's your deal? Never seen someone drive before?" he asked looking down at her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I have to call my mom and tell her I will be late." She rummaged through her purse to find her cell phone.

"Of course, gotta call mommy dearest wouldn't want her to worry about her precious princess." Jay said with a smirk.

"There is nothing wrong with a parent worrying about their child." She found her phone and called her mom. She told her mother that she was studying over at Hazel's. She didn't want to tell her about going to the mall with some strange boy because she knew that it would be an issue. After she hung up Jay began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she said puzzled.

"I just find it funny that you, a person that comes off as high and mighty not afraid of anyone, feels the need to lie to their parents. Shit. I thought you would be afraid of me." He looked over at her. She caught eyes with him for a moment and quickly looked away. The truth was he did frighten her but in a good way she thought. She liked that finally someone was more intimidating than she was.

"Why would I be afraid of you?" she said looking out the window.

"Because most people are." He pulled into the parking lot.


	4. I have a lollipop

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews they keep me writing! I'm enjoying writing this story and I'm glad people like reading it! Also in this chap. Paige uses a credit card I'm not sure how the credit card system works up there in Canada but here in the US you can use other people's credit cards, so I guess just go with the flow? Ha.

As Paige and Jay approached the doors of the mall Paige stopped him. "Now are you sure you don't have some criminal record here or anything. Because unlike you, I don't feel like spending a vacation at the local juvenile delinquency hall."

"Why not? A knockout like yourself would be very popular with the guys..And the ladies." He said with a sly smile. Paige gave him a stern look and folded her arms. Jay rolled his eyes. "No I don't have a criminal record here." He said in a mocking tone.

"Good. And another thing, you will have to put complete in utter trust in me while we are here."

"I don't trust anyone, especially girls." He replied bluntly.

"Ok maybe trust was a bad word, how about just take my advice with out argument?" she said with a smile. Jay looked at her bright green eyes for a moment. There was a sparkle of sweet innocence that shone in her eyes. A sparkle that couldn't be found in Alex's eyes. He looked away knowing he was letting his emotions get the best of him again. He took off his backwards hat and scratched his head then placed the hat back on. He let out a deep sigh and started walking into the mall.

Paige stood there stunned. She was used to people answering her right away, she was used to people following her, she was never the one who had to follow. She liked this, she liked that she didn't have to be in charged all the time, she liked the challenged. A smile grew on her face. "Hey Jay! Wait up!"

"How about this?" Paige asked holding up a pale blue plaid buttoned down shirt. "How about this?" Jay replied holding up a black t-shirt with the words "Everyone Can Suck My Dick".

Paige shook her head frustrated. "UGHH! We have been looking around for 2 hours and you have failed to try on one lousy outfit. Now if you don't want to be here all night you need to stop fucking around and start trying shit on!!" Paige surprised herself with the tone and language she used with him.

Jay looked at her with a shocked look. No one has ever talked to him like that. He was used to the fear he put in to peoples' eyes with one look. He slight smile formed on his pouty lips. The smile quickly formed into scowl as he stepped in front of Paige. She backed herself in the wall and sucked in a deep breath. _This is it _she thought _he is going to kill me right here in the middle of this store._ He placed one hand up on the wall and leaned in close to Paige. She felt his breath on her neck and ears, a tingling sensation shot up her spine. He looked in her eyes once more and saw that innocent sparkle. Jay moistened his lips then smiled again. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You have some balls, princess, some balls." He took the jeans and shirt out of Paige's hands and walked over to the dressing room. Paige let out a sigh of relief, she noticed that her heart was beating at a rapid pace. Was it because of fear? She smoothed out her hair and began looking at the sales rack again. From that point on, Jay cooperated as she picked out a few more outfits. After trying on he would come out of the dressing room and "model" the outfit for her. With each one she would give a thumbs up or down. She was surprised she was giving more thumbs ups than downs. He looked good in most of the outfits that she picked out. They went up to pay for what she picked out.

"We are actually paying for these god awful clothes. I know of a cheaper way to.." Jay started off to say but Paige cut him off. "No." she said shaking her head. She handed the sales lady her credit card.

"You have your own credit card?"

"Well it's my mother's she said use it for emergencies only and I believe this an emergency because your clothing is a crime against fashion." She signed the receipt and began taking the bags. Jay took them out of her hands. She was taken back by his simple gesture. As they walked out the door they passed the salon. She stopped in her tracks. Jay turned around. "What the hell are you waiting for?" He said annoyed.

She bit her lip and smiled as she glanced over at the salon. Jay followed her gaze. "OOO no." He said walking away. Paige ran up to him and pulled him by the arm. "Come on it would take two seconds, just a simple hair cut that is all." She said with a smile. He looked down at her then looked at the salon. He sighed and walked in the direction of the salon. "EKK!" Paige squealed.

Paige read a magazine while Jay was in the back. She flipped through the pages and thought about how the day went. _I can't believe I lashed out on Jay like that and I'm even more surprised that he didn't kill me. He didn't look half bad in those clothes. I should pat myself on the back for doing such a good. _"Miss, your boyfriend is ready." Paige snapped out of it. "Ugh, please he is not my boyfriend." She threw the magazine down and followed the lady.

Jay was lounging in the chair flirting with the young blonde assistant. Paige cleared her throat. The young girl turned around startled. "Oh, hi, he was such a good little boy no tears at all. If I had a lollipop I would give him one." She said giggling looking at Jay. Jay smiled. A pang of jealousy rolled over Paige.

"I have a lollipop of ..." Before he could finished Paige stepped in and dragged him by his arm. "Let's go Jay." She threw the blonde girl a dirty look as she dragged him up to the cash register. She paid for his haircut and began walking out the salon with out saying a word.

"Whoa, dollface. What's your deal?" he said as he stopped her.

"Pshh, what do you mean what's my deal? I have no deal. I would just like to get home before this century ends. This has been the longest day of my life." She said rubbing her forehead. He gentlytook her wrist and brought her hand down to her side. His touch sent another tingling sensation up her spine. He looked at her for a moment then spoke.

"Surely it wasn't that bad." He said still looking at her intensely. Paige looked at the way his new hair cut and freshly dyed blonde tips set off his cool blue eyes. His eyes that were locked so intensely on her made her feel as though he was reading her every inner thought. She felt as though her heart was thumping in her throat. She gulped and looked away. Jay removed his hand and shook his head. He began walking out the door. _Way to go Paige._

They drove to Paige's house in silence. _Why is he acting like this?_ _More importantly why do I care? _She thought as she looked out the window. Jay pulled in front of her house. She sat for a moment and regained her thoughts.

"Do you expect me to get out and open the door for you, your majesty?"

"No, um tomorrow, just make sure you wear one of your.." he cut her off short.

"I know I know one of those stupid outfits." He said staring at the dashboard.

"Jay, I. I'm sorry for how I acted at the mall it's just that I.." he cut her off again.

"What the hell are you apologizing? I don't know what you think we have going on here but it's nothing. We are not even friends. This is all a bet. I'm doing this for the money and you're doing this so you won't have to face public humiliation. God forbid princess Paige faces a day that is not perfect for her." He looked over at her. "When this is all done you will go on with your life and I will go on with mine. People like me and people like you do not mix." He saw a hint of sadness in her eyes after her spoke. He quickly looked out the window. Paige quietly got out of the car and stood on the curb as Jay drove off down the street. "Yea Jay I guess your right." Paige said outloud as she watched his car drive off in the distance.


	5. Remember who you are

A/N: I'm not sure what the real names of the "Montreal Crew" are so I'm wigging it for the most part. Also I don't condone underage drinking or driving. Once again thanks for all the great reviews! :)

Jay drove down the dark winding road reflecting on what happened. _Who the fuck does Paige think she is? Does she really think she can change me?_ Jay looked up in his rear view mirror at his freshly dyed hair. He violently took his hand through his hair and put his hat back on. _Why did I agree to all of this? Why the hell am I so angry? Am I angry at her or at myself?_ Jay pulled into the wooded area and parked his car. He rubbed his face. _I need to get drunk. I need to stop thinking. I need to be around people like myself. People who don't care. Low lives, that is who I need to be around. Not people like Paige._

He got out and walked down a steep path until he reached the bright glow of the bon fire. The sounds of rap music floated through the night's air. Couples made out on benches, while others engaged in drinking. Jay continued walking until he heard the voice of his friend Tre. "Well look who decided to bless us with is company" Tre said walking up to Jay a beer in hand. Tre was a tall guy with broad shoulders he looked much older than his 17 years of age.

"Tre just shut up and get me a drink." Tre laughed. "Do I look like your bitch? Yo, Tony throw me a beer!" Tre yelled up to a skinny dark haired guy. Tony got a beer from the cooler and threw it down to Tre. Tre handed over the frosted bottle to Jay. Jay continued on his walk to "his" bench Tre followed. "So what gives man? Why weren't you down here sooner?"

Jay took a seat on top of the bench and cracked open his beer, he took a long swig before replying. "Does it really matter why I wasn't here? Is everything suddenly going to stop if Jay Hogart is not here? It sure as hell looks like everything is carrying on, people are still getting drunk, girls are still falling for the same old lies and hooking up with the guys, the same fucking music is being played." Tre put his hands up and motioned for his friend to calm down. Jay shook his head and took another long swig of his beer.

"Man, sorry I was just wondering what you were doing and where you were no need to go all postal on me"

"I can tell you what he was doing, he was off with the queen of the superficial, and now he thinks he can come hang out with us loser freaks." Alex said walking up to the bench chugging down the last of her beer before chucking it on the floor.

Tre backed away he knew it would be in his best interest if he just left Jay and Alex alone when they are fighting.

"Here comes my ray of sunshine to brighten my day" He said as he finished his beer with one gulp.

"Cut the shit Jay, what is going on with you and Paige?" Alex said moving closer to him her hands on her slim hips. Jay stared at her tanned stomach that was peeking below her white wifebeater and how her semi-baggy cargo pants hung just below her hip bones, his eyes moved up wards to her face, the light from the bon fire set her face a glow and the light danced around in her deep brown eyes in a fiery motion. He got up off the bench.

"Why do you care? Shouldn't you be using that lovely mouth of yours for other things? Say Dominic for example? Instead of wasting your time talking to me?" He said as he rubbed his thumb across her lips and rested it on her chin. She pushed his hand away.

"Jay, just remember who you are, and where you came from, you are not like them, you are scum in their eyes. Whatever that bitch has worked up her sleeve is nothing but another ploy to make people like us even further below and to guide her further up the popularity ladder. Remember that." Alex walked away. Jay watched her as she left.

"Nice talking to you Alex!" he yelled up at her. She flipped him off. He turned back around and continued on his way.

"Yo, Tony! Another brewsky!"

Paige sat in front of her vanity brushing her hair. Jay's words played back into her head over and over. _"People like me and people like you don't mix."_ _Are we really that different?_ A knock at her door broke her thoughts. "Honey can I come in?" Paige mother asked. "Sure" Paige mother stepped in to her daughters room, she gave the usual mother look around and then stood behind her daughter. "What's up mom?" she said as she continued brushing her hair. Her mother took the brush from her daughter and began brushing it for her.

"You always had such beautiful hair, I remember when I used to have to brush it before you went to school. I would put it up in little curls and ribbons." Her mother smiled as she looked at her daughter's reflection in the mirror.

"Ook? What's going on? Did you really come in here to talk about my childhood hair routines?"

Her mother continued to smile. "I never see that much of you Paige, you are always busy with school, cheerleading practice, boys, and your friends, that I hardly get to see how my little girl is." Paige smiled. "Your little girl is just fine mom, you are just going through this whole crazy parental complex because Dylan flew the nest."

Her mother put down her brush and placed a hand of her shoulder. "Your right dear, I don't know how I will handle you leaving."

"Well we still have a few more years until that will happen." Paige reached up and patted her mom's hand. Her mother smiled.

"Did you get a lot of studying done at Hazel's?"

"You could say that again, I learned a lot."

"That's good. Well you should be getting to bed school in the morning."

Paige groaned. "Yea don't remind me." Paige's mother was about to leave. "Hey mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you think two people could be so completely different that they could never have any kind of friendship or ..relationship?" Her mother pulled in her house robe and walked back over to her daughter.

"I believe that no matter how different someone may seem from yourself there is always at least one thing that you can find in common. But even so opposites do attract and it's sometimes those opposites that bring a friendship together. Just see it as, your weaknesses may be that person's strengths and your strengths may be their weaknesses. In the end it works out even though it may be a bumpy start." She patted Paige on her head. "Now get to bed." Paige smiled. "Good night mom" "Good night dear."

Paige clicked off her light and climbed into bed. The soft glow of the moon filtered in through her blinds. She closed her eyes. _Tomorrow is going to be a long day._


	6. He's Got The Look

A/N: I don't remember hearing anything about Jay's living arrangements so I just made up that he lives at home with his dysfunctional parents.

The alarm clock rang out at a surprising loud decibel in Paige's room. She groaned into her pillow and reached over to her nightstand to hit the snooze button, she failed and the alarm clock fell to the floor with a loud bang. Paige flopped over on to her back, the sun rays danced into her window and into her sleepy eyes. She rubbed her eyes and forced herself to get up. She showered and blew dried her hair. Once again she stood before her closet in a dilemma of what to wear. She finally decided on a black off the shoulder top and dark low riding jeans. She put her hair up in a loose bun and let a few curls frame her face. She applied her make up and gave her one last look over._ Day 2 of Mission of Fall King let it begin. _She thought as she walked out the door.

Jay opened one tired eye as the sun beamed in to his car. He looked at the time on his watch. "Shit!" said out loud as he bounced up. "Ugh.." He put a hand to his head, the partying from the night before caught up his head felt like it was splitting in half. He saw that he was parked in front of his house. He couldn't remember how he got there. He grabbed a bag from the backseat and went in for a quick shower. He tried his hardest not to make a sound as he made his way up the drive way, he reached the door and quietly snuck in. He creped up the stairs, as he got to the top his parents bedroom door open, Jay's mom emerged into the dark hallway. "Jay?" she asked sleepily. "Yea, Ma?"

"Did you just get in?" she asked approaching the top of the stairwell.

"No, I've been home just went to get some stuff out of the car." His mother studied him for a moment. "You have been drinking haven't you Jay." "No what are you talking about?" "Jay, you are lucky you're father is not here." _Yea, so he could take some swings at me mom while you watch on? Too bad he is off with the stewardess he meets every night at the Mahoney's Pub._ He thought to himself. Jay continued on his way pass his mother and into the bathroom. Jay looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His eyes and face showed signs of a hard night of partying. _Why do I do this every night knowing I have to get up early?_ He gave his face one final rub and popped a few aspirins as he got in the shower. A shower always made him look 10 times better when he was hung over. Today he hoped it would make him feel 20 times better.

Paige waited outside in the parking lot. She impatiently looked at her watch. "Where the hell is he?" she thought out loud. Ashley walked up to Paige. "Paige what are you doing out here?" she asked curiously. "Just waiting for some one." Paige answered as she looked around the parking lot.

"Who?" Ash asked growing intrigued. Paige rolled her eyes. "Well if you must know, Jay." Ashley laughed. "Jay? As in Jay Hogart? Good one Paige." Paige gave her a stern look. "You're serious?" Ashley asked in shock. Paige explained the bet to her friend and what she has to do in order for him to win.

"Paige..that is so..so..devious. Do you really think you can pull this off?"

"Hun, do you realize who you're talking to right now? I can pull off anything." Paige said with a confident smile. She heard the familiar bumping sound of a car stereo system. "I think he is here." Paige said excitedly. Even though harsh words were said the night before she couldn't help but feel some excitement. Ashley gave her friend a funny look. Paige regained her composure. She pulled parts of her hair down to her face. "I mean..I.." Ashley smiled. "Ok Paige, just be careful ok? I'll see you in homeroom."

As Ashley left Jay pulled up. Jay stepped out of his car wearing a dark blue vintage t shirt over a red long sleeved shirt he matched the shirts with a pair of dark blue jeans and white sneakers. He shoved his hands down in to his pockets and walked up to her. He stood in front of Paige and shrugged his shoulders waiting for her approval. Paige looked him up and down then smiled and nodded her head. He gave her a slight smile. They walked up the stairs. "Soo how do you like the new look?" Paige asked. "Nothing like looking like a flaming.." Jay stopped in mid sentence as a pretty brunette walked by checking him out. "As a matter of a fact I love it."

"Good now we must move on to step 2 of the plan."

"Wait a minute short stuff there is a step 2?"

"You don't expect to win this thing just by changing clothes now do you? It is about the package." Paige regretted saying the word package after seeing Jay's eyes light up . He was about to make a comment but she put a hand up. "Ugh, please I don't want disgusting images of your genitalia dancing around my head as I try to sit through homeroom." She continued on. "And besides, bite-sized snacks are not my thing, I want something with more…fulfillment. See you in homeroom" She said with a smile. Jay stood on the steps speechless. _Did she really just say that? Maybe she is not so innocent after all._

"Ok I need you to come over at 6 to help me pick up the rest of the stuff for the party and to set everything up by 8. Do you think you could do that?" Ashley asked as they sat in homeroom waiting for the announcements to begin. "Sure hun, who's all going?"

Ashley took out her notebook to check. "Jimmy, Hazel, Craig, Marco, Spin, and Ellie, so far said they are definitely coming, then a few people I met during the summer said they might stop by."

"Well there is one more person you are going to have to invite…"

"Who?" Ashley asked looking up from her notebook. Before Paige could answer Jay appeared in the door way. Paige looked over at Ashley with questioning eyes. "No..No way Paige. I can't invite him. He would totally trash the place or bring those Montreal crew people or.."

"Hun, please do this for me, I promise I won't let anything happen. I need to have him hang out with my friends here in school and out of school in order for this to come off as believable." She said in a low whisper as Jay approach. Ashley rolled her eyes then agreed.

"How's my favorite spirit stick doing?" He said as he pinched her cheek.

"Just fine my little work of art" Paige said mocking his tone. "I don't think you two have been formally introduced. Jay this is Ash, Ash this is Jay." Jay lifted his head in Ashley's direction, she gave him a fake smile.

Alex walked in to homeroom, she looked at the back hoping to see Jay sitting in his usual seat, to her dismay he was up front with Paige. Alex furiously flew back to her seat. After she was seated s he kicked out the desk in front of her, it landed on the floor with a deafening thud. The whole class grew silent as they looked back at Alex. "Alex, Mr. Radditch's office, immediately." The teacher yelled pointing to the door. Alex got up not ending her gaze over at Paige and Jay as she walked out the door. When she left Jay and Paige began laughing. The morning announcements came on. Paige lowered her voice. "Listen, we have to begin on step two so at lunch meet me in the library ok?" Jay nodded his head, he turned his head over to two girls in the class, they were checking him out, he gave him a wink and they burst into giggles. Paige looked over at the girls and they stopped what they were doing. Jay looked over at her and laughed. "What?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and focused on the morning announcements trying to ignore the on going flirtation that was going on with Jay and the rest of the girls in the class.


	7. Instructor Paige

Paige took a seat in the back of the library. She took out her notebook and pretended to study to keep the suspicious eye of the librarian a far. She looked at the clock 12:01. She went back to her notebook. She turned to her list and checked off the first item. She felt a pair of eyes on her and she turned around. Jay was peering over her shoulder trying to read her notebook.

"What is that? I saw my name in cutesy bubble letters. Any time I see my name on paper I tend to get nervous. And seeing my name in bubble letters makes me panic" He said as he slouched down in a chair next to her. Paige closed her notebook. "It's nothing just my list." Jay reached for her notebook, she pushed it in the other direction. He continued to reach for the notebook and placed his hand on top of hers. His touch set Paige's hand on fire. She looked up at him he was giving her one of his intense stares. She felt her face getting flushed. "Fine if you want to see it here." She said pushing the notebook over to him hoping that it would distract his attention away from her blushing cheeks. Jay took the book and leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the table.

"Step one, New everything." Jay said out loud.

"Come on, don't read it out loud." Paige said reaching for the book again. Jay pulled it out of her reach and stood up. He continued reading. "Work on attitude problem? What attitude problem do I have?"

Paige raised an eyebrow. "You are mistaking my attitude problem with my over all dislike with society in general. And frankly you can't tell me about having an attitude problem. Look at yourself, you are definitely not sweet as pie." Jay said.

"S'cue me? In case you haven't notice I happen to be one of the most popular people at Degrassi." Paige said defensively.

"Yea and you got that way from a sea of lies, gossip, and over all meanness. Girls fear you because they know what you are capable of. And guys..they just want to get in your pants." Jay said returning to his seat.

"Actually my little juvenile delinquent I'm both loved and feared. There is an art to be both loved and feared and I'm the master of it." Paige said in a matter of a fact manner. Jay looked at her he wondered how one girl could be so conceded yet have a sweetness to her. He shook his head and continued reading. "No no, what is this? Integrate with your friends? I can see that going over well." Jay said sarcastically.

"I'm glad you mentioned that, Friday there is a party at Ash's house. And you need to be there."

"Party? At Ashley's? You goody goodies actually know what a party is?" Jay said with a smirk.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that we know how to have fun? But I'm not going to argue with you. We only have 15 more minutes to go on to step 2. Just be there ok?" Paige said with annoyance. Jay didn't answer. Paige just shook her head in frustration.

"Ok. Anyways stand up." Paige said getting up. "What?" Jay said confused. "What part didn't you understand the stand or the up." Jay sucked in his breath in order to keep his cool he got up and stood in front of Paige. Paige walked around him and studied him she placed a finger up to her lips as if she was in deep thought.

"Ok, you have the clothes going on but the essence of the out fit is not shining through. The whole overplayed bad boy image is still coming out. First straighten up, stop slouching, Secondly perhaps you should put on a more.. friendlier face, cause you do have a great smile, I mean, you look great when you..what I meant to say is that girls like to see a guy smile. And what is this hat doing back? It's not cool and it definitely does not make you bad ass. It also gives you a horrible hat hair." Paige straightened up his shoulders and reached up and spiked up his hair. Jay looked down at her. "Does all this really make a difference? I mean I already got bitches knocking down my door to get at me."

"See sweetie, there is that attitude again." She said as she stepped back looking at what she did. "First of all we are not bitches we are women..well almost..and secondly in order for us to pull this all off you need to show the kinder more sensitive Jay."

"Kind, sensitive? Do I look like some kind of bitch to you? I beat people up, I'm a troublemaker, and I don't give a fuck about anyone."

"Some how I don't believe the last part. I mean you were with Alex so you had to care or you still do thus why you are doing this."

"You think you know so much now don't you princess. Don't stand there and try to tell me how or what I should or do feel ok? I told you I'm in this for the money and the chance to make a mockery out of all the idiots that go to this school. No other reasons. And even if I was in this for another reason it wouldn't be for her, or any girl for that matter." He said harshly.

"Jay there is no reason to go PMS on me ok? I'm just trying to help and make this whole plan work alright? And I just thought you would be doing this for her, sorry for trying to help you out." Paige said angrily. She began putting her stuff in her bag. Jay started laughing. "What the hell is so funny?" Paige demanded.

"Nothing, I thought Alex was over dramatic but you dollface, you definitely take the cake." Jay said shaking his head.

"Dramatic? No. Aggravated yes. These past 2 days I've been trying to make this work and all you can do is come up with these wise cracks and all this talk about how we are so different. Maybe if you just lighten up and listen you will actually get something from this experience. Underneath this whole I'm a rebel with out a cause attitude you throw off is someone who is desperate for people to see past this hard shell and be part of the crowd you refer to as mindless sheep. Stop putting up a front Jay because I can see right though it."

The two stood there staring at each other with out saying a word. Her words touched his tattered heart that was covered by the hard coating of his bad boy persona, but he couldn't let her know. All he could do was stare at her. Their silence was broke when the bell rang. Paige let out a sigh. "Just take my advice ok? Once this is over you never have to wear these clothes or act like a bitch as you so elegantly put it." He watch her leave a part of him wanted to chase after her but his feet were cemented in the ground.


	8. She's my girl

Paige stood at her locker at the end of the day. The past 2 days felt like an emotional roller coaster for her._ Why the hell am I so emotionally exhausted I shouldn't feel this way. This was just supposed to be a simple little bet and now it's turning into an emotional break down for Paige Michalchuk. Whatever I'm not going to let him get the best of me. He will be out of my life in 4 weeks so all that matters right now is getting him crowned king._ "Paige are you coming with me and Jimmy to the Dot?" Hazel asked. "Not today I'm so not in the mood to smell the aroma of greasy burgers or see the sight of Spin's greasy face." Paige said as she got her bag out of her locker. "Are you ok? You seem a little stressed." Paige closed her locker and turned to Hazel. "I'm perfectly…" she stopped mid sentence she couldn't believe her eyes. Jay held open a door for a girl then continued walking down the hall to help a guy pick his books that have fallen and said hello to a group of passing teachers. "Fine." She finished her sentence when Jay approached.

"Good afternoon ladies, how are you on this fine day?" Jay said as he did a little bow. Hazel gave him a weird look and Paige smiled. "Hazel did you ever get the chance to meet Jay?" Paige asked keeping her eyes on Jay. "No…fortunately." She muttered the fortunately part under her breath. "Well Jay meet my best friend Hazel, Hazel this is the new almost fully improved Jay." Jay extended a hand and Hazel reluctantly shook it. Hazel looked at Paige. "I better be going Jimmy is waiting call me later ok?" "Ok hun, talk to you then." Paige said still looking at Jay. Hazel gave one last look at Jay then at Paige as she walked away. Paige closed her locker door and began walking down the hall. All the frustration she had with him before washed way. She was intrigued and turned on by the fact that one minute he could have her hating him and the next thing he could change things around, it kept her on her toes.

"You can cut the Don Juan and good Samarian act down a notch." Paige said with a smile.

"I can never win with you Paige, either it's too much of this or too much of that. Are you ever satisfied?"

Paige stopped in her tracks. "What a minute, you just called me Paige."

Jay looked confused. "Yeaaa soo? That's your name isn't it?"

"Well yea, but usually you refer to me as doll face, Miss. Pom-Poms, spirit stick and other ridiculous names. You have come a long way since lunch time. I'm so proud. And almost at the point of total satisfaction"

Jay smiled and shook his head. "Come on, how about we stir up some trouble around here let me give you a ride home." Paige smiled and nodded. Jay placed an arm around her shoulders. Paige nervously reached up and held his hand. Jay looked down at her. "Really trying to make this look realistic now aren't we?"

"Hey if we are going to do this might as well do it right." Jay smiled and nodded. He like the feel of her small hand in is. He like that a girl like Paige was under his arms but he knew it was all an act and he couldn't let his emotions get the best of him. They walked out the halls of Degrassi and out in to the parking lot. Before they could reach his car Tre called out to Jay. "Yo, Jay can I holla at you for a moment." Jay looked down at Paige. "Hold on a minute ok I will be right back."

Jay walked over to Tre. "What do you want dude? Can't you see I'm busy." He said gesturing over at Paige. Tre peered over Jay shoulders to look at Paige. "Paige Michalchuk? So this explains the new duds" Tre said as he picked at Jay's shirt.

Jay shrugged. "That is one fine piece of ass dude, but I don't know how far you would get with a girl like that. New threads or not. You are better off with girls like Alex."

"You don't know her man."

"All of a sudden you do? Are you becoming some kind of bitch now Jay? Just tell me now so I can go out and buy you a box of tampons and midol."

Jay gave Tre one of his infamous stares. A stare that struck fear in everyone. Tre backed up a bit he knew that face and anytime some one saw that face they were getting their ass kicked. Tre tried to change the subject. "You coming down to the ravine tonight?" Jay had the urge to punch Tre in his face right there, he never let any guy disrespect him, but he knew Paige was watching so he had to keep h is cool. Jay bit his bottom lip and walked way. "So I'll see you tonight?" Tre yelled out. "Whatever" Jay yelled back.

He returned to Paige and returned his arm around her. "What was that all about?" Paige asked curiously.

"Nothing, just something that is going tonight."

Paige pressed on. "Ooo. A party?" "No just something with the Montreal crew." Jay opened up his car door for her and let her in.

At the top of the stairs Hazel, Jimmy, and Spinner were watching Paige and Jay.

"Who does that scumbag think he is moving in on my girl?" Spinner asked.

"Spinner, she's not your girl anymore. Remember you broke up?" Jimmy said.

"So, but everyone knows she is still my property." Spinner replied bitterly..

A pair of passing girls walked by talking about Jay and Paige. "Did you hear about Jay and Paige? I hear they are the new hottest couple at Degrassi." The one girl said. "Jay is looking mighty fine I can see why Paige is going after him Hell I would." The other girl added.

"Do you believe this?! Two days have gone by and now they are being referred to as the hottest couple?" Spinner said practically yelling. Jimmy put a hand on his shoulder. "Spin, cool out it's just a bet that Paige has going on it's not like it actually means anything. Come on let's go to the dot I'll pick you up some of that spray cheese you love so much on the way."

"It better not mean anything. That is my girl." Spinner said as he watch Jay drive off with Paige.


	9. I want what's best for you

A/N: Big thanks to everyone who comments they really keep me going with this! And a special thanks to DeepSoul7 for that comment you're too kind :). But once again thanks to everyone!

For the next few days Paige and Jay followed the same routine. They had lunch together and discuss different strategies they could use to push their plan over the top. They would meet either in the library or on the benches outside. It was definitely a change of pace for them both. Both Paige and Jay were used to being with their cliques, but their alone time with each other were bringing them together. Their friends and the school were noticing how much time they were spending together and it was the talk of everyone. Two people in particular didn't like them spending so much time together, those people were Spinner and Alex of course. They didn't like the fact that their ex's were hanging out with the people they despised the most. As Paige was at her locker Friday Spinner confronted Paige.

"Where have you been Paige? Were you off pulling a Bonnie and Clyde with the neighborhood gangsta?" Spinner said leaning up against a locker. Paige slammed her locker door.

"Yes Spinner we were. And we decided after our crime spree that we would come to this fine establishment and engage in an education. I'm glad you know oh so well what is going on." She replied sarcastically and started to walk way.

"Paige wait, I'm sorry. It's just I haven't seen you around and when you are your always with..him"

"In case it hasn't registered in that little head of yours but I have a bet going on and it GASP! Deals with Jay. So let's put this in prospective, if I plan to win and actually pull this off wouldn't it make sense for me to hang out and be seen with Jay? No, I guess I should stop all communication because my dearest Spinner is having an immature hissy fit about it all." She began walking away again. Spinner stopped her.

"Paige, I didn't mean it that way. I just don't think Jay is the guy you should be hanging around with so much. When I first said for you to make Jay king I didn't actually think you would do it and I didn't think things would turn out like this. If I knew what you would do I would never have said anything. I just want what's best for you and I don't think you hanging out with him is best the dude is trouble."

Paige let out a short laugh. "I..I'm baffled right now. You are trying to tell me what's the best for ME? All of a sudden you care for what's best for me? Did you think that running off with that blonde bimbo in the polka dot bikini was the best for me? You need to stop passing judgment and throwing out your Dr.Phil advice because I don't care." She turned around again to leave, Spinner turned her around to face him he kept his hands on her arms as he spoke.

"Paige, please, just listen. Forget what I just said ok? Let me take you to Ashley's party tonight we can talk along the way. We need to so please just let me take you." Paige broke away from his grip.

"No, you are not taking me, Jay is. And we have nothing to talk about, your actions during the summer said enough." Paige walked away. Spinner kicked the locker as he watch her walk away to meet up with Jay.

"What's wrong with you?" Jay asked as he started his car. Paige sighed.

"Nothing just got into a fight with Spinner. He is such a jerk off sometimes and he needs to butt out of my life." She said as she pressed a hand up to her temple.

"Yea, I just got ripped another asshole by Alex. She really hates you for some reason I have no idea why." He said with a smirk. Paige gave a slight smile. Jay looked over and saw she was upset. He wasn't sure what to do, he wasn't used to dealing with girls emotions, because Alex wasn't like most girls it was as if she had two emotions, "bitch mode" or "pissed off".

"Don't worry about it, and besides who cares what they think?" _That was real smooth Jay_ he thought. He reached over and patted her on her knee he let his hand linger for a moment as he gently caressed it with his thumb. She looked up at him and smiled. She placed her hand on top of his. He looked down at her hand, he noticed that her nails were always so well taken care of and painted, _her hand is so soft_, _she must use that expensive lotion, _he thought, _why the hell am I thinking of what kind of lotion she uses? Any other girl I would be thinking about how I could get her in the backseat. She is different though._

"Um Jay?" she broke his train of thought, his head shot up at the sound of his name. "Do you plan on leaving this parking lot any time soon?" she said laughing. All Jay could do was let out an embarrassed laugh as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Jay dropped her off at Ashley's house. As she got out she reminded him to pick her up at her house. "Ok I'm going to be here for a little then I'm going back to my house to change you should get there around 7:30ish ok?"

"Ok. Should I bring a case?" He said with a grin. Paige shook her head and flashed him a quick smile before she ran up to Ashley's door and disappeared. Jay ran a hand through his hair and looked up at his rear view mirror. "Jay you need to stop being such a pussy and not let this girl get to you. Why are you acting as if she would actually give you a second notice if you weren't involved in this bet?" He said out loud. He looked up at the house one last time then drove away.


	10. Don't worry about me

Ashley and Paige went to the grocery store Hazel and Ellie met up with them.

"We haven't seen that much of you Paige, what's going on with you and Jay?" Ashley asked as she threw bags of chips in to the cart.

"Why does everyone think that there is something going on with Jay and I?" she replied as she browsed the dip selection.

"Maybe because you are spending so much time with him and you're ignoring your friends" Hazel said. Paige turned around to face her.

"Let's take a trip back to a few days ago shall we hun? Back to a certain lunchroom where a certain bet was made, maybe that is why I'm hanging out with him." Paige turned back around to the dip selection.

"Wait, I'm confused. What bet? What's going on with Jay?" Ellie asked. Ashley explained the situation to Ellie. Ellie turned to Paige. "Jay isn't the type of guy to be hanging around with bet or no bet. I don't like the fact that Sean hangs out with him he is such a sleaze."

"Ugh. I'm sick and tired of everyone trying to tell me who I should and shouldn't hang out with. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself and I don't need vampire freak and Spin or anyone else trying to tell me other wise." Paige said walking away.

"Paige I know we haven't exactly been friends, but I'm just telling you because I know Jay and I know what he is capable of." Ellie said trying to catch up. Paige stopped.

"Look, I didn't mean to take it out on you. I just had a long day and I really don't want to hear about how bad of a guy Jay is. This is just a stupid bet there is nothing going on between us. So no worries ok?" Paige said she knew that was a semi-lie. She swore that she felt something when Jay looked at her but she couldn't let them know she would never hear the end of it. Ellie nodded. "Now what aisle are those little cheese shaped fish are at? I'm so craving them" Paige said with a smile as she headed down the aisle. Ashley, Hazel, and Ellie looked at each other then continued to catch up with Paige.

Paige plopped down on the couch. "Finally finished, hopefully my mom will get here soon she is only giving me an hour and a half to get ready." Hazel and Ellie already left to get ready so it was just Ashley and her at the house.

"Thanks for helping me out. But Paige..are you sure there is.." Ashley began, Paige shook her head and got up.

"I thought I made it clear there is nothing going on between Jay and I? I think I hear my mom outside. I'll see you tonight and please no more talk about Jay." Paige grabbed her bag and left.

"Did you have fun setting up honey?" Paige's mom asked as she got in the car.

"Oh yea a blast." Paige said sarcastically.

"You ok?" her mother asked with concern. Paige felt like screaming if she had one more person ask her if she was alright she was going to explode. She sucked in a deep breath then exhaled.

"Yea mom, I'm fine just feeling a little stressed about what to wear tonight, you know should I wear that blue ruffled skirt or the red one, that kind of stuff." She gave her a forced smile. Her mother studied her daughter's features before turning her eyes back on the road.

"You girls these days stress about the most minor things.." her mother went on to give one of those parents speeches about how they had to walk 15 miles to school in the school with out shoes, but Paige let her words trailed off as she thought about what happened during the day. _Why are people so concerned with Jay and I? I mean it was their idea to have me make him king. He is really not that bad of a guy or maybe it's just the front he is putting up. I don't know. And are people actually noticing that there might be something between Jay and I?_


	11. I feel uncomfortable

"He was a boy she was a girl can I make it any more obvious? He was a punk she did ballet what more can I say?" Paige sang along to the radio. "I don't know what more you could say but I say you can shut the hell up." Paige said as she clicked off her radio. "God I despise Avril." Paige continued on to curl her hair. Paige heard the sound of Jay's system outside. "Paige I think your ride is here!" Her mother yelled up to her. "Ok I'll be down!" Paige hurried up and curled her last bit of hair. After a few spritz of hair spray she was on her way down stairs. Her mother was peering out the window. She turned around when her daughter entered the room. "Honey, who is that? That doesn't look like Spinner." Paige knew there was going to be an investigation. "That's because it's not. It's this guy named Jay." She said as she walked to the door. "Paige you know I don't like you running off with boys I don't get to meet." "Mom, please don't do this right now. You know I make good judgment, So please just let me go with out further more questioning." Paige pleaded. Her mother was silent, she gazed out the window one last time before speaking. "Ok, dear just be careful. I want to meet this boy another time though." Paige smiled and gave her mom a quick kiss and hug. "I'll be home later." Paige left. Her mother watched her get in the car .

"Finally, You're mom has been casing me out from the window. I was waiting to be surrounded by the police squad." He said as he turned down the music.

"Sorry about that, my mom is a total paranoid." Paige said, she glanced over at Jay. He was wearing a dark blue sweater with a white collar shirt underneath and jeans."Well don't you look nice." She said with a laugh.

"What's so funny? You picked out this stupid outfit."

"No it looks good, you just need to fix your collar you can't have it all bunched up like that." Paige leaned over and popped his collar up. "There much better." She said looking at him. Jay rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"What difference does it make I still look like a chump."

"Stop, you do not. You look good. You got admit you feel good too." She said looking up at him. He knew she was right but once again he couldn't let her know. He looked down at her then looked back to the road.

"Seems like you planned on us matching tonight." He said looking back at her outfit.

"I so didn't plan this but I guess it works in our favor eh?"

"Yea works in our favor of looking like 1 of those cheesy couples who wear matching outfits might as well get those shirts with our pictures on them" Paige laughed. "Fine drive me back to my house I'll go change since you find me utterly disgusting in this outfit."

"Paige you know you don't look disgusting and you never could look disgusting you are just fishing for compliments."

"So is that a bad thing?" she said raising an eyebrow.

Jay sighed and gave a half smile as he shook his head.

"So how long do we have to be at this oh so fun bash?" he said as he pulled up to Ashley's house.

"Why do you have other plans?"

"Mayyybe I do Mayyyybe I don't." he said teasingly as he parked his car.

"Just for a little while ok? If you feel uncomfortable just let me know and we'll leave." She said giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. They got out of the car. As they walked up Paige linked her arm with in his. He looked down at her and she smiled. Before she rang the door bell Jay spoke. "You remembered how you said a minute ago if I feel uncomfortable to let you know and we'll leave?" "Yea?"

"I feel uncomfortable." She looked up and saw that he was nervous.

"I never expected a guy like you would be nervous. People fear you why would you be nervous."

"I just feel like I'm going to feel suffocated here. I don't like to be suffocated." For a brief moment Paige saw the sensitive side to Jay.

"We'll just go in have a look around, if you still feel that way we'll leave I promise." She patted his shoulder then rang the door bell. Jay sucked in a deep breath and exhaled as Ashley answered the door.


	12. Life on the other side

"Hi!! Paige!" Ashley said as she saw Paige. She looked over and saw Jay. "Jay."

"Hey hun, is anybody else here yet?"

"Just Ellie and Craig. Jimmy and Hazel are on their way. Spinner said he would be here at 9 and everyone else is on their way too. Come in" She said stepping aside to let them in.

They walked in the living room Craig and Ellie were sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys." Paige said with a smile. Craig and Ellie both gave nervous hellos they were both looking at Jay. Paige nudged Jay indicating he should greet them.

"Hey" he said as he did a half wave. Paige and Jay took a seat on the love seat. There was an awkward silence. Ashley entered the room holding a big bowl of popcorn.

"What's going on in here?" She asked as she place the bowl on the coffee table.

"Nothing, hey Ash, how about you put some music on?" Craig said trying to break up the silence. "Ok sounds good I'll put some cds in." Ashley walked over and put on the stereo.

"So El, where's Cameron at?" Jay asked casually.

"At home, I let him off the leash as you like to put it." Ellie said sarcastically as she got up to get a drink.

Jay looked over at Paige she gave him a sympathetic look. "So Craig, how's the band going?" Paige said trying to ease the tension.

"Good actually, we actually doing a gig next week. Well it's not really a gig just doing set at Joey's car lot for Promotion Day. You should come check it out.. You and Jay I mean." He cleared his throat he was still uncomfortable that Jay was actually hanging around with his group of friends.

Paige smiled. "Yea, that sounds fab. Doesn't it Jay?" She said looking at him.

"Oh yea, great." Jay trying to sound enthused. Paige noticed Jay's leg shaking he was getting antsy. She placed a hand on his leg hoping that he would calm down.

"We will be there." Paige reassured Craig. "Cool, it's next Saturday at noon."

The doorbell rang. It was Jimmy and Hazel. Ashley answered the door.

Ashley greeted them "Hey guys."

"Hey Ash, did we miss much?" Jimmy asked as they entered.

"Well just an incredible amount of tension. What every party has" She said sarcastically.

"Jay is here? You realize Spinner is coming right?" Hazel said.

"Yea, what's wrong with Spinner coming here?" Ashley asked confused.

"Oh nothing except for the fact that Jay is the last guy he wants to see right now." Jimmy replied.

'What do you think I should do? I don't want any fighting in the house." Ashley said concerned.

"We'll just ride it out right now, if things get out of control I'll handle Spinner. As far as Jay goes…that's in Paige's hands." Jimmy said. Ashley nodded as they walked into the living room.

Time went by more people arrived. The tension was clearing up as more people came. Jay tried his hardest to be friendly but usually he was cut short or some what ignored. People found it hard to accept the "new" Jay because they all knew about his past. _I should just leave. Get out of this hell. These people don't know me and they won't accept me. Pssh it's not like I want to accepted by them anyways. I have my own friends. I should just go to ravine. My safe place. A place where the people are like me. But I don't know how to tell her. _He thought, he looked over at Paige who was wrapped up in a conversation with Hazel and Ashley, it seemed as though everything was happening in slow motion, he watched as she laughed and how her curls fell into her face and she would casually brush them away. Then he noticed everyone else in the room, people were all talking and laughing with one another and there he sat. He felt like he was on the outside looking in.

The door bell rang Ashley got up and answered it. Paige looked over at Jay she saw he wasn't having a good time. "You ok hun?" she asked. Before Jay could answer Spinner walked over and took a seat on the arm of the love seat next to Jay.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here.? Jay Hogart actually hanging out with people who don't have a criminal record?" Spinner laughed at his own "joke".

"Spinner stop." Paige said with a sharp look. Jay looked up at him, smiled and rubbed his jaw. He got up.

"Guilty as charged" Jay replied as he put his hands up as if he got caught with this hand in the cookie jar. "But I must say, life on the other side does have it's perks." He said looking over at Paige. Spinner got up and faced Jay.

"You don't scare me loser, I think it would be in your best interest if you leave, you are not wanted here." Spinner said getting up in Jay's face.

"Oh really? And what do you plan to do if I don't leave?" Jay said stepping forward.

"This…" Spinner leaned backed then punched Jay in the jaw causing Jay to fall backwards. Jimmy shot up and got between them he held Spinner back.

"Spinner cool out." Jimmy said trying to calm him down. Jay sprung back up and was about to go after Spinner. Paige jumped up in front of him. "Jay no, come on we'll just leave ok? He is not worth it." Jay looked down at her and he looked in her pleading eyes, an instant cool sensation rushed over him, he looked over at Spinner who was struggling to get passed Jimmy, then back at Paige, and he lowered his raised fist. He looked back at her she nodded and guided the way out. Jay watched Spinner as he walked out.

"This is not over Jay! This is not over!" Spinner yelled out as Jimmy made him sit down on the couch. Everyone watched in silence as Paige and Jay left. Once outside Jay broke free from Paige's grip.

"You shouldn't have got involved, it didn't concern you." He said angrily as he walked away.

"What do you mean it didn't concern me? Two people I care about are fighting over me I definitely think it does concern me." Paige fired back as she caught up. Jay snorted then turned to face her. "TWOOO people you care about? You don't even know me. All you care about is yourself and your self absorbed friends."

"Actually Jay I do care about you, even though I may not know you that well yet, but we are still in that process. I thought we were becoming friends, acquaintances, or something. Am I wrong?" Jay turned away again. Paige stepped in front of him and stopped him.

"Jay look me in the eyes and tell me I'm wrong." She said looking up at him her hands placed against his shoulders. He looked at her he couldn't say anything all he could do was gulp he leaned in closer and moisten his lips. He didn't know if it was because of Spinner and the fact that it would make him in furious if he found out that Jay's lips were any where close to Paige's, but he wanted to kiss her. "Jay?" Paige said looking up her voice almost a whisper. "Tell me". He let out a sigh. "I can't." he said finally. She gave him a slight smile. He once again broke away from her. He couldn't look in her eyes anymore it was breaking him down. He walked over to his car, she was still standing there, she wasn't sure if she should follow him or not. He looked back. "You coming or what?" he said as he got in his car. She smiled and nodded her head and she got in.

"So you wanna go to a real party?" he asked as he started the car.

"Sure. Where at?" Paige asked curiously.

"The ravine."

"Ok. I didn't know the ravine was the hot spot but if you said so. I'm up for something new" Paige said as she settled back in to her seat. Jay smiled and pulled away.


	13. Everyone gets a prize

A/N: Have I mentioned how incredibly AWESOME the people who review are???!! Haha I love reading each and every one of the comments. Vor Tirla Laime you cracked me up with your comment : ). But like I said all of you rock! Also I'm glad you all enjoy the quick updates, I'm trying to get as much up as possible with out totally rushing it because I don't know how much time I will have in the next coming days I just might not be able to update as fast as I usually do But no worries I'm not going to stop writing! I have so many ideas conjured up in this head of mine. :D Enough of me blabbing on with the story!

Paige settled back in her seat and listened to bass in Jay's car it was some what soothing to her. She found herself fixated on Jay's face he was staring intensely on the road. His hands tightly gripped the steering wheel and he was clenching his jaw. She knew he was still fuming over what happened at Ashley's. Jay could and would of beat the hell out of Spinner if she didn't step between them. She was glad and surprised that she was even capable of cooling his temper. Jay felt her staring at him. "Do I have something hanging out of my nose or something?" he asked his eyes still on the road.

"No..I was just wondering. What made you stop from fighting with Spinner?" Jay was silent. "Ok never mind that was a stupid question."

_Because one look in your eyes can bring me back to my calm place. I didn't want you to get hurt._ Was what he wanted to say but he ended up replying with "I didn't want to get Ashley's carpet all bloody." Paige let out a surprised laugh. "What?"

"It looked like new carpet, didn't want to mess it up. But if it was hardwood he wouldn't stood a chance." He said with a smirk. Paige let out a quiet "Oh". _So I had no part in Jay's sudden change in actions? I can't think about all this right now too much has went on this week. Just change the subject Paige..change the damn subject. _"So how far is the ravine from here?"

"About 10 minutes why you in a hurry or something?" he said finally looking over at her. "Maaayybe, Maybbbbeee not." She said with a smile. A slight smile broke out on Jay's face. Paige laid her head back on the seat and closed her eyes. She needed to clear her head. Jay glance down at her the moon light glowed off her faced and hair his eyes gazed down further to her thighs her short skirt cut off just at the right spot to tease him. He returned his eyes to the road. He cracked his neck trying to loosen up the tension he felt and tried to think about things other than Paige. He made the turn off to the winding bumpy road. Paige opened her eyes. "It gets really bumpy around here." He said.

"What the hell are you taking me on some wild safari crocodile hunt here?"

"We are almost there trust me just a little farther." Jay drove some more before parking at his usual spot. He turned off his lights but left the car running. He took off his sweater then began looking in the backseat for his hoodie which he quickly put on. "You ready?" "Geez you make it sound like we are going in to another realm or something" She said as she started to open the door. "Wait you sure you don't want something warmer to wear I have an extra hoodie. It is kind of cool out." Paige thought for a moment. "Ok I guess." Jay reached in the back seat then handed her a black hoodie she slipped it on when she got out of the car. "How do I look?" she asked as she did a twirl. "I never saw one hoodie look so sexy on someone" He said with a wink. She laughed at his attempt to be cool. He placed his arm around her and they headed down the path. They were greeted by the illuminating bon fire when they reached the end of the path. "Wait here I'm going to check a few things out. I'll be right back." He said as he walked up to meet with Tre.

Paige gave the place a look around. She was disgusted but yet infactuated with what she saw she had never been to a party like this before. These people were "wild", "trouble", the kind of people she was warned about. She was uneasy at the thought of being there but she didn't want to leave. There was something exciting about being there, maybe because of the fact that she shouldn't be there. She looked around at the girls they were all scantily clad and hanging all over random guys. Paige felt like she was over dressed, well may not over dressed but overly covered. A tall skinny guy with dark brown hair and eyes approached Paige. "I never seen you here before." He said with a slight slur as he leaned in closer to her. "How would like a grand tour at the end of the tour you get a special prize." Paige looked him up and down, "Prizes are for little kids, carnivals, and those ridiculous crane toy machines not for me, I actually want something worth my while."

"So you sure Alex is not here I don't want to hear shit from her tonight." Jay said.

"Yea dude, I'm sure she left a little bit ago with Dominic." Tre replied. Jay nodded then looked down and saw Tony talking to Paige. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'll be back." He jogged down to them.

"Oh you are one of those bitches, stuck up and prude. Just a dick tease." Tony said angrily because he didn't like to be rejected.

"Yo Tony back off." Jay said as he put an arm around Paige.

"She is with you dude? Good luck trying to get in her pants." He said with a laugh as he walked away.

"He was a charmer." Paige said dryly. "What kind of place is this? The Future Hookers and Pimps convention?" Jay laughed. "It's not that bad you just didn't meet the cool people yet. Come on." He guided the way up to the benches and took a seat at his bench, Paige sat next to him.

"You want a drink?" Jay asked.

"Yes please, I totally dying of thirst."

"Yo Tre, two brewskies!" he yelled down to his friend. Tre nodded.

"Beer?" Paige asked cautiously.

"Yea what kind of drink did you think I was talking about?"

"I don't know something along the lines of an iced double mocha latte?"

Jay smiled. "Sorry we don't do those around here." Tre walked up with the two beers and handed them to Jay and Paige.

"Paige Michalchuk, I didn't expect to see you hear ever." Tre said as he sipped his beer.

"Tre Hunter, I didn't expect for Degrassi to let someone with an IQ below 40 step foot in the halls, I guess you proved everyone wrong, your parents must be proud." Jay let out a chuckle. Tre shot him a look.

"Feisty, I can dig that." He said as he took a seat on the bench. "I didn't know you drank" he said in a questioning tone. Paige looked over at Jay who already opened his beer and drank half the bottle. Then she looked down at her still closed. She opened it up and took a big gulp. The bitter unusual taste filled her mouth. She held back a grimace. "There's a lot of things people don't know about me." Jay looked down at Paige then at Tre, he raised an eyebrow then took another sip of his beer. _This is going to be an interesting night_ he thought.

Ahh another cliff hanger…what will happen eh?


	14. Down by the vans

A/N: You guys never fail to amuse me. I must give you all a round of applause for being so incredible! : D. Keep it up I love hearing your reviews! Vor Tirla Laime you asked what comment I was talking about and how did I come up with the title? Ha Well I was referring to you "jumping out of your chair" :), and as far as the title goes it just popped in my head because I was trying to think of something that dealt with the word "royal" or "royalty" since it is about the dance, and I thought "Royal Flush" sounded good, I know it's a gambling term it's like the best hand you can get, but I thought in different terms like if Paige and Jay do get crowned she would be the "royalty" since she is popular and he would be the "flush" since he is considered a "loser" who should be "flushed away" haha. I don't know don't listen to me. :D Also as I continue to write this I begin to think this would have been a cool episode that of course if all the recent events didn't happen! Once again enough of me on with the story!

Jay introduced her to more of the people that were down at the ravine. While there were some she couldn't stand she actually enjoyed the company of a few. There was something about their character that was "free spirited" and she liked how they didn't care what others thought they were the complete opposite of herself. While they were talking her cell phone rang. It was Ashley. "Ughh.." Paige said. Jay turned over to her. "Who is it?" he asked. "Ash, I really don't want to talk to her." "Well…then.. don't?" He said as he handed her another beer. "I have to I'll be right back I have to some where more quiet." Paige answered her phone as she got off the bench. She felt a rush to her head it must have been from the other 3 beers she had. "Hello?" "Paige?" "Yea, what's up?" Paige said as she walked further down the sounds of the people talking and the music blaring seemed to follow her.

"Are you at home?" "No, I'm out..with Jay." Paige found a large rock and sat down. "Where at?" "What are you my baby sitter?" Paige said growing annoyed with Ashley's questions.

"I'm just concerned that's all you left out here in such a rush. Is everything ok with you? You sound..different."

"God what's with everyone asking me if I'm ok 24/7? I'm fine. Actually I feel better than I ever had, have, whatever you want to call it. I'm fine." Ashley was silent for a moment.

"Ok, sorry I asked." She said softly. "It's just that you're my friend and I …"

"Ash, like I said I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. I need you to do me a favor though." Ashley sighed, she hated when Paige asked for favors because she usually got in trouble in the end.

"What?" she said

"If my mom happens to call just tell her I'm sleeping over. And if she asks to talk to me say that I'm in the shower orrr bathroom, make up something. I doubt she will call I'm just having a back up plan."

"Paige..I don't.." Ashley started.

"Hun, this is all I ask ok? I will explain later just please do this. You know I don't beg unless it's something major." Ashley sighed again she didn't know what Paige was up to but she knew it couldn't be anything good. She didn't want to jump to conclusions and have Paige get mad at her so she agreed. "Ok but please whatever you are doing be careful ok?" Ashley replied her voice full of concern.

"I will hun, trust me. I have to go now, Love ya!" Paige said and she hung up. Paige took a moment then opened up her other beer. She didn't like the taste at first but after a few it became tolerable. She let out a belch then laughed at herself, she didn't know why it was so funny but it cracked her up. She regained her self then she called her mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom" She was trying to sound as "normal" as possible.

"Hey sweetie, how is the party?"

"Good...So good in fact that I'm going to sleep over is that ok?" Paige asked as she took another sip.

"Well. I guess that would be ok. But you didn't bring any clothes did you?" Paige thought for a moment she was trying to think up an excuse.

"No but Ash has stuff I can sleep in."

"Ok..there won't be any boys sleeping over right?"

"Of course."

"What? There will be?"

"I mean of course not. No boys. So it's ok?"

"Ok dear, I guess so you ok though?"

_There was that question again._ Paige held back her anger.

"I'm fine mom just uber tired. I'm going to go help…clean up. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night"

"Ok good night sweet heart." Paige let out a sigh of relief then got back up.

"Whoaa." Paige said with a laugh. She walked back to the bench where Jay was, the rest of the people left the table so he was sitting alone.

"There you are. I was about to send a search squad out to get you." Paige laughed. "Where did everyone go?" She said as she plopped down next to him. "Does it matter?"

"No I guess not? I don't know." She said as she took a big gulp of her beer. Jay saw that she was buzzing pretty good. "Hey now slow down there. You're going to put the brewery out of business." He said as he took the bottle from her. "Hey what did you do that for?" She said laughing. "I think you're good for now." He said as he drank the rest of hers.

"Hey that's not fair you just think because you're a girl and I'm a guy that I can't drink." Jay laughed and shook his head. "You just proved my point of why you are good. You don't drink much do you?" Paige looked up at him then shook her head. Jay smiled "It's ok at least you didn't puke. I gotta wiz though," he leaned in to her. " Don't move" A hot rush ran over her she loved when he leaned into her it gave her chills. She nodded. She turned around and laid her head down. She did start to feel tired when she was about to close her eyes a guy came over to her. "Hey beautiful you tired?" She looked up and saw a blonde haired guy with blue eyes. He looked like he was 19. "Yeaa, I don't know what's got..you know..into me." The guy smiled and nodded as he sipped his drink.

"What is that?" Paige said raising her head.

"Coke. Want some?" He said handing the bottle over to her.

"Please anything to get rid of this beer taste." She took a long big gulp. She grimaced then handed it back to him. "Wheww is coke supposed to burn like that?" The guy laughed. "So who you here with?" He said sliding close to Paige. "Jaay. He went to the bathroom I don't know where he is though." She said looking around confused.

"I think I saw him down by those vans over there want to walk over there?" The guy asked getting up.

"But he told me to wait here." Paige said pointing down to the bench. She place a hand up to her head then rubbed her eyes.

"Come on I know he won't mind you meeting up with him" he said as he took her hand and helped her up.

"I guess you are right" Paige said with a smile as she walked with the guy down to the vans.


	15. You're my wonderwall

"The vans seem so far away." Paige said looking up at him.

"You want me to carry you?" He said looking down at her, Paige giggled. The guy stopped "Here hold this" he gave her the drink which Paige took another gulp. "You this coke doesn't taste like coke" she said pointing that cup. "Whoaa." The guy lifted her up and started walking again. "You're strong" she said laughing. The guy smiled.

Jay returned to the bench to find Paige not there. He looked around and didn't see her. "Where the fuck is she?" he said out loud then he spotted her blonde hair and a guy carrying her to the van. Jay ran down to them.

Paige laughed as he placed her back down on the ground. She finished the last of the rum and coke then threw the cup on the ground. "You surrrre Jay is around here?" She said looking around by the vans. "Yea he's inside the van. Come on." He said as he took her hand. Jay caught up before he lead her in.

"What the fuck are you doing man?"

"Dude chill, she wanted to come down here." He said letting go of her hand.

"Jay!!" Paige said excitedly. "This guy right here told me you were here, he was nice enough to let me drink…his um..drink" she said laughing again. Jay looked down at the cup then back up at the guy. "Come on Paige." He said as put his arm around her. The guy tried to stop him. "Dude, don't be like that we could have some fun with her." Jay moved her to the side then got up in his face. "You come near her again I will break your fucking jaw." The guy stepped back not saying a word. Jay gave him a long stare then put his arm around Paige and they walked away.

"Jay why did you…" Paige began

"Paige what the hell did I tell you? I said don't move, I didn't tell you to go run off with some dude." He said angrily. Paige stopped.

"Why are you yelling?" She asked putting a hand to her head again she looked like she was about to cry. Jay looked down at her. "Paige, I'm sorry. But I just know how things work down here. That guy had his own needs on his mind. I don't want to see you get hurt." Paige wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. "You do care." She said choking up. Jay looked around then looked down at her. He nervously returned her embrace. _Yea this isn't exactly how I planned for you to find out Not like you will remember this anyways you probably won't care anyways if you do _He thought .

"I'm so tired right now. I just want to sleep." She said talking into his chest. "Come on."Jay said quietly as he guided them up to the path. When they got to the car he unlocked the door and helped her get in. He got in the car to start it. "Nooo." Paige said leaning over. "What?" Jay asked confused.

"You have been drinking. ..I know… I have..but I know..I know. You shouldn't drive." She said leaning on his chest. "I'm fine. I can drive, you need to get home". Paige looked up and shook her head.

"No I don't I told my mom..I'm sleeping..at Ash's." She said her eyes slightly open.

"Ooook. Then I'll bring you to Ashley's" he said trying to start the car again. "Noooo." She said as she pushed his hand away from the ignition. "I don't want to go to Ash's. And I don't…want…you to drive. I want to stay." She said wrapping her arm around him and laying her head on his stomach. _Great now what am I going do? Not like it's a bad thing to be in a car with Paige._ He looked down at her. He sighed and moved his seat back.

"Jay?" she said softly.

"Yea?"

"Am I really that big of a light weight?" she asked snuggling in more. Jay laughed.

"No, I seen worse." He said placing an arm around her.

"Jay?"

"Yeaaa?" he said as he leaned his head back.

"Am I really ..that bad to hang out with? I know..I know I'm a bitch, but that's just..what I am I guess. And I'm sorry if I have been pushing you to change it's just part of the plan you know?. And I'm sorry for what happened with Spinner"

" What happened with Spinner isn't your fault, don't worry about it Spinner, him and his Brillo head are the least of my concerns. And you haven't been pushing me, hell I knew what I was in for. And yea Paige, it's hell hanging out with you." Paige lifted her head a little. "Really?"

"No. You know that you're not bad to hang out with. You are just fishing for compliments again." She looked up at him "So?"

"So you hear them all the time, what is the big deal if you hear them from me or not?" He said looking down at her. She place her head back down on his stomach. "Because you make me feel something…different." She replied softly. Jay smiled. _This has to be the alcohol talking,_ Jay thought. He leaned his head back again.

"Jay? Can you put some..music..on? Nothing loud and no rap, something…soft." She said closing her eyes. Jay leaned up a bit to turn the key and to turn on the radio until he found a soft rock station. Oasis "Wonderwall" was playing. "I love this song." Paige whispered as she fell asleep. Jay looked down at her and twirled some of her hair in his hand.

"There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how. Because maybe. You're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all you're my wonderwall." He said as he whispered the lyrics. He gazed down at her one last time before leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes.

Note: The lyrics above are copyrighted by Oasis! I don't own them or Degrassi soooo don't sue me! Haha.


	16. My bubble gum world

Paige woke up with the sunlight in her eyes. She shield her eyes with her hand, it felt like each sun ray was 1,000 knifes cutting into her eyes. She got up and looked around she was still in Jay's car but in front of a diner. Jay emerged from the diner with two cups and a bag of food. "Well look who decided to get up." He said as he got in the car. The sound of his voice and the car door slamming pounded into Paige's head. "Ughhh please can you keep the noise down a decibel or two." She said putting a hand up to head. Jay chuckled. "Here drink this and take these." He handed her a cup of tea and some aspirin. She took the aspirin and drank the tea. She leaned back in the car seat, her stomach and head felt like it was swirling. Jay open up the bag of food, the smell of greasy diner food entered Paige's nose. She placed a hand up to her mouth she felt like she was going to puke but she gained control of herself.

"Ughh can you please roll down a window or something?" She asked with a disgusted look on her face. Jay smiled and shook his head as he rolled down the windows. "Here eat this." He said as he handed her some toast. Paige shook her head the thought of eating made her stomach rise to her throat. "Just eat it, it's dry toast. It will make your stomach feel better." She thought about it then took the toast.

"So how does your first hangover feel?" He asked as he took a bite of his breakfast sandwich. Paige gave him a dirty look. Jay smiled. "You really pounded them down last night." He said taking another bite of his sandwich. "Please don't remind me of the events from last night." She said taking small bites of the toast. "But tell me one thing."

"What's that ?"

"Tell me that nothing happened between us last night." She said looking at him. He looked over at her a smile broke out on his face. He didn't answer as he took the last bite of his sandwich. Paige eyes widen. Jay saw her expression and laughed.

"Don't worry nothing happened you passed out." He said as he took a sip of his juice.

"Like that would stop you." She regretted saying those words after they left her mouth. She knew Jay had a reputation of being a "bad boy" but she knew that he wouldn't do that.

"What's that supposed to me? You actually think that I would throw myself on girls when they are passed out?" He asked angrily.

"No, I don't know what I'm talking about it's just been a long night." She said as she rubbed her eyes. Jay looked down at her, he was hurt by her comment but he let it slide. He crumpled up his sandwich wrapper and threw it out the window.

"You know there is a trash can right there?"

"Yea so? What are you the trash police? You could give Cause Girl a run for her money."

"Jay please I'm not in the mood to fight my head is killing me and my whole body hurts. I really would like to lay down in a bed or something."

"Fine I'll take you home." He said starting the car up. Paige knew that she couldn't go home looking the way she did. "No just take me to Ash's house ok?" Jay nodded and drove away from the parking lot.

"So how come you aren't hungover? You drank more than I did."

Jay shrugged. " I guess I'm used to it. Sometimes it does catch up to me though." Paige nodded then laid back in the car seat and closed her eyes. _Paige you really did a number on yourself this time. What was I thinking? Thank god nothing happened with Jay and I, hopefully I didn't make that big of a fool of myself._ Jay parked in front of Ashley's. Paige slowly got out. "Thanks for the ride, and..thanks for last night even though it's a big blur right now, and I'm sorry for what I said earlier I didn't mean it." She gave him a weak smile. He nodded. She got out and walked up to Ashley's house.

Paige hesitated for a moment before she rang the door bell. Toby answered. "Paige?" He looked passed her and saw Jay waiting in his car for her to go in. "Yea, is Ash home?" She asked as she stepped inside. "Yea she's upstairs " he said as he watched Jay drive away. "Was that…" Paige put a had to indicate not to go there. "Yes it was." "You ok Paige? You look like you're sick.." He said as he looked at her. Her usually bright features were pale and dull, her make up was smudged, and her hair was a mess.

"Yea I'm fine, just a long night." She said as she walked up the stairs. Toby shook his head as he watched her go up the stairs. Paige knocked on Ashley's door. "Come in!" Ashley yelled. Paige walked in her friend's room Ashley was laying on her bed writing in her notebook. She sat up when she saw the sight of Paige. "Paige?" She said softly. "Hold that thought" Paige said as she placed a hand up to mouth and ran down the hall into the bathroom. The minute she reached the bathroom she "paid her respects to the porcelain gods" she flushed the toilet then sat on cool tiled floor. She did feel better after she puked. She got up and splashed some water on her face and mouth. She looked up at her reflection in the mirror. She did look a mess she tried to fix her hair and wipe away her make up. Ashley knocked on the door "Paige? You ok?" Paige opened the door. "I'm fine just a little sick" She said as she pushed passed Ashley and went back into her room. She flopped her self across her bed. Ashley came in and sat at the edge of the bed. Paige raised a hand.

"Please no questions right now I just want to rest for a little." Ashley bit her lip. "But.."

Paige lifted her head. "Ash, I beg you." She laid her head back down and turned in the other direction. Ashley knew it was useless to fight with her. She covered her up and left the room. Paige woke up a couple hours later. She felt better than she did before she saw a pair of sweat pants, a t-shirt, bag, and a towel at the end of the bed with a note. Paige read it.

Paige here is some stuff you can change in to. Feel free to use the shower I'm sure you feel better after a nice long shower. I had to go return some movies from last night I will be back soon.

_Ashley._

Paige smiled. She felt bad that she often treated Ashley bad but it was too easy should couldn't help it. She grabbed the stuff then headed down to the bathroom to shower. After she was done she felt 10 times better. She brushed her hair and borrowed one of Ashley's hair clips and pulled her hair up into a bun. She folded up her clothes and placed them in the bag. She held up Jay's hoodie and took smelt it. The smell of his clothes still lingered on it, she smiled as she folded it up and put it in the bag. She went back into Ashley's room to find her sitting on the bed. She looked up at Paige with a slight smile. "You look better."

"I feel so much better, last night was crazy." Paige said sitting next to her.

"What happened?" Ashley asked cautiously she didn't want her to explode. Paige took a deep breath then exhaled. She got up and walked over to Ashley's drawer and picked up the picture of them from Halloween when they were 6. Ashley was dress as a cat and Paige as a princess. Paige smiled then sat the picture back down. "Times were so simple back then weren't they?" Ashley nodded quietly she was upset her friend was avoiding the question. Paige looked at her then sat back down.

"Well after we left we went down to the ravine." Paige started.

"The ravine?" Ashley asked confused.

"Yea..don't ask me how this place became a hang out because I'm still baffled by it. But we went there and we drank…"

"You drank Paige?!" Ashley exclaimed her eyes wide with shock.

"Yea, don't go get all motherly on me about it."

"But drinking with people you don't know and drinking with a guy like Jay is bad news." Ashley said putting a hand on Paige's arm. Paige retracted her arm and got up.

"What do you mean it's bad news? And what do you mean a guy like Jay? You don't know him. I never realized how judgmental my friends were until now. Hell I didn't even know how judgmental I was until Jay shed some light on it all."

"Paige I didn't mean it like that.." Ashley replied softly. "It's just like out of character for you to go off drinking and staying out all night that's all. I just thought Jay had an influence on it."

"Jay has NOTHING to do with this. I made my own decisions last night. And perhaps I'm not who I thought I was. Maybe I want to break free from this bubble gum world I live in and see life in a different way."

"So you thinking drinking is the way of breaking out?" Ashley asked standing up. Paige shook her head.

"I didn't expect you to understand. You piss your life away in this room writing your teenage angst lyrics and daydreaming about a guy who broke your heart how many times. It's time for you to step out and loosen up, life is not that bad"

Ashley's eyes brimmed with tears. "That was harsh Paige." Her voiced cracked as she looked at her friend. Paige looked away she didn't know why she took it out on her again. Paige quietly grabbed her stuff. "I'm going to wait for my mom outside." She closed the door behind her.

On the door step she dialed her mom and told her to come pick her up. Paige pulled her legs up to her chest and placed her head on her knees while she waited for her mom to pick her up


	17. Two kinds of people

Jay pulled up to his house. He saw his dad's truck in the driveway. "Great." Jay said as he parked his car. Jay walked up the stairs and entered the house to find his mother and father in the living room watching TV. Beer cans, empty bottles, and pizza boxes where scattered across the floor. Jay's father was smoking a cigarette and drinking a beer. He looked up at his son. "Where the hell were you?" he asked he was drunk. "Out." Jay replied walking into the kitchen he opened up the refrigerator door. It was bare only a few condiments and some old milk. Jay slammed the door. He was sick and tired of coming home and not having anything in the fridge. It wasn't like his home was a "real home" anyways. His dad came in to the kitchen.

"You think you can just come in my home and disrespect me?" He said breathing heavily on Jay's face the smell of alcohol was over powering. Jay tried to walk away his father grabbed him by the back of his neck and threw him into the fridge. "Don't walk away from me. Where were you at?" Jay closed his eyes then spoke.

"I stayed over at Sean's" Jay said calmly as he opened his eyes. He knew if he got cocky he would be in for much worse.

"At Sean's huh? You think you can go out all night then come here?" His father backhanded him. Jay reached up and felt his lip. He looked down and saw blood on his finger tips. Rage washed over Jay, he sprung on to his father and brought him to the ground, he got in 1 punch before his father got up. "Oh you want to fight like a man?" his father asked angrily.

His dad threw him out of the kitchen and into the dining room. Jay fell on top of a chair, his father turned him around and punched him the face then in the stomach. Jay dropped to the floor. He looked up at his mother standing there watching. Jay's father grabbed him by his shirt. "Don't start fights you can't win" He threw him back down on the ground. His father walked passed his wife then out the door. Jay's mother ran after him. "Wait don't leave me!" She yelled as she ran out the door. Jay heard him start his truck then burn out of the drive way. His mother was still yelling outside. Jay slowly rose. He put a hand up to his freshly swollen eye. His mother came back in the house. Tears streamed down her face.

"Thanks a lot Jay he left because of you." Jay was silent as she walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured a drink. She gulped it down then poured another. She gave him one last evil glare before returning to the living room.

Jay walked up stairs and in to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. His lip was still bleeding and his eye was swollen. He let the cold water run as he got a face rag. He gently wiped his lip, he rinsed the rag out then placed the cool compress on his eye. He ran the shower soon enough hot steam filled the room. He showered letting the hot water beat on his sore back. When he was done he wrapped a towel around him then wiped the mist off the mirror. He looked at himself one last time in the mirror his eye had start to turn a light brown color. He shook his head. He left the bathroom and went in his room. He turned up his stereo as he changed his clothes. After he was dressed he sprawled out on his bed. _How can my own mother stand there and watch what he does to me? Maybe I deserve it, I don't know, I don't give a fuck. Once I get more money together I'm out of here and I'm never looking back. I'll show them,.. _He felt tears fill his eyes he held them back. _What the fuck are you crying for Jay. Crying is for the weak. _Jay got up and turned off his radio. He had to get out of his house he couldn't stand to be there. He got ready then went down stairs. He peered into the living room to see his mom passed out snoring loudly. He shook his head then left.

Jay looked up at Sean's apartment. The light was on. He parked his car then walked up to Sean's. He considered Sean his one "true" friend even though he did get Sean in trouble a lot, he knew Sean was a good guy compared to most of the people he hung out with. He knocked on the door he hoped Ellie wouldn't be there since she didn't care for him. Sean answered. "Jay? What's up man?" he said looking up at the abrasions on his face. Jay shook his head then smiled.

"Got in this fight with this punk ass down at the ravine. He got a few shots in but I finished him off." He said as he walked in he looked around no sign of Ellie. Sean shut the door. "So..what brought you by. I hardly seen you in the past few days." Sean said as he walked into his living room to sit Jay followed.

"Yea just been busy with other things." He let his voice trail off. Sean took a spoonful of ice cream out of the container. "Other things? You consider Paige Michalchuk other things." He said with a smile. Jay smiled and shrugged.

"What's up with you two anyways?" Sean said curiously.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Jay said casually. Sean smirked and shook his head as he ate some more ice cream. "Alex seems pretty hung up on what you have been doing with Paige, you should have been here earlier she was flipping shit to Ellie about you."

Jay raised an eye brow. "Oh really now?" Sean nodded. Jay smiled in a way he was glad Alex was she was having an issues about him and Paige. He knew she still wanted him but she would never say it. But he also knew her reasons for being so over heated about Paige and him was because of her notorious feud with Paige.

"I don't see why she is having such a big issue about Paige nothing is going on. You don't see me running to go break up her and that Dominic dude."

Sean let out a slight laugh. "It is so obvious you two will be back together." Jay gave him a funny look. "No, Alex and I are officially over. I can barely keep a civil conversation with her."

"When did you two ever have a civil conversations? You two were the weirdest couple, but that's what made you two perfect for each other." Jay laughed.

"We were the weirdest couple? What would you call you and Greenpeace?" Sean face formed in to a scowl he never liked talking about Emma, he looked down at the ground then cleared his throat. Jay continued on "I'm just saying, I have moved on from Alex..I just want more..I sick of everything I to start a new chapter in my life you know change things around."

Sean looked up at him he never heard Jay talk so seriously he was always the one making wisecracks, making fun of people, or just being mean. "So you think if you change your clothes and hang around a popular girl life will suddenly change for you? This isn't the movies people don't forget. In this world there are two kinds of people in this world people like us and people like Paige." Before Jay could answer Ellie and Alex walked in laughing their laughing stopped when they saw Jay. Ellie rolled her eyes as she walked in the kitchen to put her bags down. Alex walked in to the living room. She took a seat in front of Jay they stared at each, before he got up.

"I can feel Alex's brain wheels spinning trying to think up one of her oh so clever one liners that I love so much, so I'm gonna get going." Jay said as he looked over. Sean nodded.

"Yea, Jay just go run to your artificial princess." Alex said getting up and stepping in front of him she looked at him closer. "What happened to your face? Did she beat you with her spirit stick when your broke ass couldn't buy her the newest lipgloss collection from MAC make up?" Jay laughed and shook his head.

"You are so bitter Alex." He said stepping pass her. She step back in front of him. "Bitter of the new Barbie and Ken? No." Jay sighed and finally got passed her he didn't feel like arguing with her anymore. He got out the door but she followed him down the stairs. He turned around.

"God damnit Alex what the fuck do you want from me?" He asked aggravated.

She shoved her hands down in to her pockets then shrugged. "A ride"

"A ride?" he asked with a slight laugh.

"Yea is that obscure for me to ask. I mean you cart the Queen every where and you can't give me a ride home?"

Jay put his hands between his eyes. He can't believe this was happening. He looked up at her. Her arms were crossed and she was wearing her usual wife beater and baggy pants. He sighed then gestured his head for her to get in. He started his car then looked at her he smiled and shook his head. She gave a slight hidden smile as they drove off.

Ooo nooo Alex and Jay together in the car!!! Ha ;)


	18. Knight in shining armor

A/N: You know what? Computer problems suck!! I've been having trouble with my computer so I couldn't update :( Then I lost my chapters I was working on, so I got to write them up again hopefully I remember them lol.. But I'll have them up ASAP. Unleashmysoul that's a good way of looking at the title as well :).Once again thanks for all the great reviews 33333

Jay stopped at the stop light and looked over at Alex. "So what's going on with you and Dominic?"

"What's it to you?" she said as she put her feet up on the dashboard. Jay shrugged. "Just making convo."

She looked at him for a moment then rolled her eyes. "Well if you must know we are just friends. So are you finally going to tell me what's up with you and Queenbee?"

Jay looked ahead and clenched his jaw. He didn't want to talk about Paige, especially to Alex.

"Oh so serious? Wow I guess she isn't that big of a prude as I thought she was." She said with a laugh. Jay shook his head then looked at her.

"Don't you ever get tried of being mean and talking shit?" he asked Alex laughed again.

"Oh this coming from the guy who likes to lock kids in lockers, pick on random people, and just over all terrorizes the halls of Degrassi. You are going to tell me about my actions?"

"People can change." He mumbled as he looked back at the road. Alex shook her head.

"Did you just say people can change? Am I in Jay Hogart's car? Because it sorta looks like him minus the whole plastic ken look, but he sure as hell isn't thinking like him. Whatever the fuck she is putting in your head you need to snap it out and bring back the old Jay." Jay parked the car in front of her house. He still kept his eyes forward. "Just go Alex I'm tired of fighting with you." Alex was about to step out but stayed.

"Look Jay, you know that I say shit how it is…"she began but Jay gave her a look. She sighed. "Let's go have some beers. My parents aren't home…"Jay knew what he would be in for if he accepted her invite. Having "some beers" with Alex always turned into long make out sections or more. Jay looked down at his dashboard and shook his head. Alex slowly nodded her head. She was hurt that she wasn't his first priority anymore, but she didn't let him know. She got out of the car and slammed the door. Jay stretched but quickly retracted in pain the fresh bruises on his back and stomach were a reminder that he didn't want to go back to his house. So he drove to his "safe haven". The ravine.

Paige let out a long yawn as she stood at her locker Monday morning after home room. She was up late talking to Ashley on the phone. She knew she had to apologize, one thing she hated to do but she knew she had to. It wasn't Ashley's fault she was just trying to be a friend. Her yawn quickly turned in to a smile when she saw Marco. "Mr. Del Rossi, just the guy I wanted to see." She said as she walked up to him.

"I have a feeling you are going to ask me something major." He said with a smile.

"Now whatever do you mean one of my most loved friend in the whole world?" she asked sweetly. Marco laughed.

"That right there, you buttering me up. What do you need Paige?" he said as he stopped at his locker.

"Well I know your wonderful father has the ultimate hook up when it comes to making prints so do you think could ask him to hook up your desperate but oh so lovable friend?" she asked with a smile. Marco sighed and closed his locker door. "This is for the dance right?" he asked. Paige nodded. "So will you help me out?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"I dunno, I kind of want to see you in that paper bag." He said as he grinned. She punched him playfully in the arm. He laughed.

"Ok. Ok. How many will you need?" he asked. Paige squealed then embraced him.

"Well I'm going to need like 20 posters and about 15 flyers." She replied as they began walking down the hall again.

"Ok, just bring me in the pictures before Friday. I can't believe Jay is actually going through with this all." Marco said as looked over at her.

"I'm just as shocked as you are. Speaking of Jay have you seen him around?." She asked. Marco shook his head. "No as a matter of a fact Spinner is not here as well. Perhaps they are off having a sword fight duel fighting for your love?" he said as he put his hand up to his heart. Paige rolled her eyes and smiled. "Marco you need to lay off the Shakespeare."

"What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic. But do I spy your knight in shining armor up a head?" Paige looked a head and saw Jay at his locker she smiled. "Marco..I.."

"I know, you love me and you'll talk to me later." He said with a smile. She smiled back and went up to Jay.

"Jay, where were you? I got some good news Marco said he will hook us up with posters for the dance." She said as she reached his locker. Jay shut his locker then turned around. She let out a small gasp as she saw his face. "What happened?" she asked softly as she saw his face.

"Woke up late, got in a fight this weekend with some guy at the ravine, and now I'm stuck here all day. Soo yeaaaa I'm feeling great today." He said sarcastically as he slung his bag around his shoulder. "I'll catch you after school" he said walking away.

"Well what about lunch we got to work on what we want for the posters." She said as he walked away. He turned around and shrugged. "I got to work on this project with the boys." She nodded. "Ok after school then." She said disappointed. She knew something was wrong with him but she didn't know what. The last bell rang.. "Great." She muttered as she walked down the empty hall to her class.


	19. Can you say jealous?

Paige walked in to the lunch room and went over to the usual lunch table to find Craig and Ashley already eating. "Paige? What are you doing here?" Ashley asked confused.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken this is a lunch room, so chances are I'm here to eat lunch."

Craig let out a small laugh, Ashley flashed him a look and he stopped. "Usually you are with Jay now so that's why I asked."

"So you want me to leave or something?" she asked opening her can of coke.

"No, no, I was just…nevermind it's good that you're here." She said with a smile. Paige gave a slight smile back and turned to Craig.

"Craig I know you work wonders with that camera of yours I was wondering if you do me a favor?"

"What's that?" he said taking a bite of his pasta.

"After school today if you could take some pictures of Jay and I down at the park." She asked casually. Craig slightly choked on his lunch. He cleared his throat then spoke.

"You and Jay?" he asked. Paige nodded. "Yea, it's for our posters we are getting made."

"Posters!?" Ashley asked surprised.

"Yea hun, you know reminding people to vote for Jay and Paige for Fall King and Queen, everyone does it every year." Paige said.

"I know I just never thought I would see his face plastered on the walls of school, only if it was a wanted poster." Ashley said with a laugh. Paige gave her a look. She looked back over at Craig.

"So you think you could do that for me?" She asked. Craig thought about it for a moment then agreed. "Sure I guess." Paige smiled.

"Thanks so much you're a life saver."

Jimmy and Hazel joined the table. "Paige, this is a surprise." Hazel said as she sat next to her. Paige rolled her eyes.

"Why is everyone acting like I went away on this long 30 year voyage at sea, I missed a few lunches, it's not a big deal."she said annoyingly.

"Well it just kind of seems that way, where is your little bet at anyways?" Jimmy asked.

"Off tagging the principle's office door." She replied as she poked around at her macaroni and cheese. She looked up to find her friends staring at her. Paige let out a long sigh.

"It's called a joke, you know ha ha." Everyone gave a fake smile. Paige pushed her tray to the side.

"Did you hear the good news? Hazel and I are running for Fall King and Queen." Jimmy said with a smile. Paige looked over a Hazel. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"Well we kind of came up with it just last period." Hazel replied softly.

"Let me guess, you and Craig are running too." Paige said looking at Ashley. Ashley looked over at Craig who nodded. "Yea, we also came up with the idea as well with Jimmy and Hazel."

Paige put a hand up to her head. "What did you expect not to have any competition?" Jimmy asked.

"Competition? I don't see any around here. I can feel that crown on my head already." She said with a smile as she got up. "Craig? After school then?" Craig nodded.

"Chow my dear friends" she said as she blew them a kiss.

Every one looked at each other then looked at Paige as she left the lunchroom.

Paige stood in front of the bathroom mirror and applied a coat of her lip gloss. She felt a pair of eyes on her she looked over and saw Alex standing there. "Stalk much?" Paige replied putting her lipgloss back into purse. Alex walked over and sat on the sink facing Paige not saying a word. Paige smoothed out her hair then looked over at Alex.

"What do you want?" Paige asked sharply.

"My fist to meet your face." Alex replied back. Paige smiled.

"Do you really think that you are that intimidating?" Paige said rolling her eyes.

"I dunno am I ?" She said getting off the sink and stepping in front of Paige.

"Nope." Paige gave a fake smile then tried to walk away, Alex stopped in front of her.

"If you want to keep that pretty little face of yours' I suggest you stay away from Jay. Just a friendly warning."

"Can you say jealous?" Paige said trying to walk away again.

"Jealous? Far from it, just giving a warning. Jay isn't your type anyways, you are better off with the brainless fuck you all so affectionately call Spinner." She said with a smirk. Paige nodded slowly.

"Yea, I guess you're right Alex, you're not jealous at all. You coming in here threatening me and having this whole issue shows no signs what so ever of being jealous. Get over it." Paige said walking out the bathroom door.

After school Paige met up with Craig at the locker. "You got your ammo?" she asked. Craig held up his camera and shut his locker door.

"Jay is…up for this right?" Craig asked cautiously.

"Yea of course come on." They walked over to Jay's locker. Jay looked at Paige then at Craig then down at his camera.

"Um..what's going on?" he asked.

"Photo shoot, in the park." She replied. Jay looked back at her then to Craig. "Photo shoot?" he said raising an eyebrow. Craig cleared his throat.

"Yea, Paige said you guys wanted some pictures taken for your posters?" Craig answered.

"You're kidding right? Paige, do I look like photo genetic right now?" he said pointing to his face.

"Well, it's only on the left side and besides Craig works miracles with the camera. Don't you Craig?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yea..miracles.." he replied trying to sound enthused. Jay gave one last look at them then began walking. Craig looked at Paige. She smiled and motioned her head for him to follow Jay. Craig shrugged and reluctantly went along.

They all piled in to Jay's car , Jay turned up the stereo and pulled out of parking lot.


	20. It won't kill you to smile

"Ok, how about we go down there by those trees." Paige suggested as they got out of the car. Craig nodded then looked at Jay. Jay began walking ahead.

"He's not much of a talker is he?" Craig whispered to Paige.

"No, I'm not and you're not too slick with talking shit behind people's back. I hear everything." Jay yelled back.

Craig gave Paige a nervous look. She laughed and pulled him up a head to catch up with Jay. Jay stood in front of the tree with his hands in his pockets. "Can we get this over with?" he asked impatiently.

"Yea..um let me get my camera together." He said as he got his camera out. Paige and Jay walked in front of the tree.

"Why don't you tell me about these things?" Jay asked looking down at her.

"Because I have a better chance of you doing it if I don't give you the heads up." She said looking up at him.

"Ok, uhh Jay how bout you stand in the back, Paige stand in the front." Craig said as he walked in front of them

Craig held up his camera to focus. "Ok Jay put your arm around her waist and Paige put your arm on top of his." They both looked at each other then got in position. Jay's arm sent a tingling sensation through Paige's body as it touched the part of her stomach that was peeking through. Craig began snapping pics.

"Uh..Jay do you think you could smile a bit?" Craig asked. Jay looked at him. "Or not, that's fine." Craig said continuing to take pics.

"Jay it won't kill you to smile." Paige said in between takes. Jay let out a long sigh then gave a small smile. Craig smiled a bit he thought it was funny how Paige had him wrapped around her finger.

"Ok how about we do some with you two sitting. I'll change this roll and you guys get in position."

Jay slumped down by the tree, Paige sat in front of him. "Don't worry we are almost done with this torture." She said with a smile. He gave her a tiny smile and looked away. "Jay, what's wrong?" She asked turning towards him. He shook his head. "Nothing, just a lot on my mind." Craig came back.

"Ok, Jay lean back more into the tree and put your leg up. Paige lean back in to Jay." Jay inhaled as he got closer to her, the smell of her perfume and hair caught his nose. Craig took some more shots of them. "Ok how you put your arms around Paige and Paige put your head farther back by his. Craig resumed taking pics. Until his camera froze up. "Great hold on my camera locked up." He said as he tried to fix it. Paige felt Jay's breath lightly on her neck, she slightly closed her eyes and took the moment in. Jay slightly leaned in to take in secret inhales of Paige's scent. Craig looked up after he got his camera unlocked and saw the nature chemistry between the two of them. He quietly focused his camera and took a few shots with out their acknowledgement they were wrapped up in each other that they didn't realize until Craig cleared his throat. They quickly snapped out of it. Craig finished the roll.

"Ok that's a wrap." He said with a smile. Paige got up and brushed herself off.

"Thanks Craig, I appreciate this." She said with a smile. Jay got up. "Yea..thanks or whatever." Jay mumbled. Craig nodded.

"Well um, I have these to you by tomorrow morning." Craig said. "But I have to go meet up with Joey at the garage." He said pointing backwards as he was getting ready to leave.

"Do you need a ride or something?" Jay asked. Craig shook his head. "No, it's cool it's only a few blocks from here. I'll catch up with you two later." He said with a smile as he walked away.

"Is that kid always that nervous?" Jay asked looking at Paige. Paige laughed. "I guess you intimidate him." Jay shrugged. "Speaking of intimidating, Alex confronted me today." A knot tied in Jay's stomach when she said Alex's name. The thoughts of the other night flashed in his head.

"Oh yea? What did she say?" He asked as he walked over to the benches to sit.

"Just the usual of wanting to beat my face in and to stay away from you. I have no idea why she is acting like this. It's already been a week and you're getting what you want."

"I'm getting what I want?" he asked looking at her.

"Well yea, Alex being jealous and wanting you back. I can so see it in her face that she wants you." She replied even though it killed her inside to say those words.

"Well how do you know Alex is what I want?" he asked sitting down on the bench.

Paige looked confused. "Isn't she?" Jay placed a hand up to his head and ran it through his hair. "I said I'm doing this for the money remember? As far as Alex goes..whatever happens happens." He leaned back on the bench and rested his arms on top of it. Paige nodded and leaned back as well. They sat in silence for a few moments then Paige spoke.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on with you?" Paige asked looking up at him. He exhaled heavily then looked at her. "You really insist on pushing things don't you?"

"I'm just concerned that's all. You're not acting like yourself."

"And how do you know how I act?"

"I don't know not like this. So..what's wrong?" she asked softly. He bit his bottom lip for a moment as if he was contemplating on whether or not to tell her.

"Well when I dropped you off the other day at Ashley's I went over to Sean's house and of course hell in cargo pants was over there. And well..I ended up giving her a ride home…" Paige felt her body tense up and her heart jump. _This is it, he's going to tell me all the details during their wild sexual romp._ She took a deep breath and continued to listen. "We were in front of her house and she asked me to come inside to drink. But I knew it wasn't just for that. I knew what she wanted." Paige spoke

"So you went in anyway." she said in a questioning tone rather than a statement. Jay shook his head.

"No, I couldn't. You see I don't what it is but when I see Alex out side school all I can think about is how she cheated on me, I..I tolerate her in school because my mind is on other things but out of school my head just wonders to all that and I ..I dunno I just can't take it. Do you know what it feels like to be cheated on? As much as I can pretend it didn't hurt it just did you know?" he said looking off at the park. Paige saw his eyes and facial features turn serious and grim. She reached over and place a hand on his knee.

"I know what you mean." She said softly. He looked down at her. "You do?" She nodded.

"This past summer Spinner cheated on me with this girl he met. I caught him kissing her and I just felt my heart drop. I pretended like it didn't bother me because I always have to be the stronger one of my friends the one who acts like nothing bothers her. But in actuality it did and it still does. I held so much inside and every time I see him it rushes back in my head." She stopped for a moment her emotions were taking over. Jay saw her reaction.

He nervously placed his arm around her. She looked up at him and her eyes met with his. She felt her heart race faster as he leaned in closer to her. He placed his other arm around her waist. She felt like she couldn't breath all she could do was stare at his face as he inched closer to her. Their moment was cut when her cell phone rang. He removed his arms and stood up. She tucked her hair behind her ears and searched for her cell phone at the bottom her purse. It was her mother. Jay rubbed his face and looked off in the distance. _What the hell just happened? _He thought.

"Paige where are you?"

"Sorry mom I was working on something for school I totally forgot to call." She said, she was trying to explain to her mom but all she could think about what happened a moment ago.

"Well I need you to come home now I need you to help with dinner while I run to the store." Paige agreed and hung up her phone. She got up and walked over to Jay.

"I need to go home." She said softly trying to avoid eye contact. Jay looked down and began walking to the car.


	21. Shut up and kiss me

A/N: Hey everyone my computer is finally acting normal! lol Man I hate technology. But once again thanks for the reviews! Darling013 you asked if I was watching "She's All That" when I wrote this? Hahaha No, I just thought it would have been a cute teen love story line. :) But I did enjoy that movie Freddie Prinze Jr back in the day was such a hottie! I have a general question for people who read this. Do you guys watch/download the episodes before they air on the N? Or are any of you from Canada? I'm just curious :D Also does anyone know what the C2 communities are all about? Can you join people's communities? Anyways enough with the questions on with the story.

Once again the all to familiar awkward silence filled Jay's car. _Way to go Jay, you really fucked things up this time. What the fuck was I thinking? Were we actually going to kiss? Did she want to? She couldn't could she? She looked like she wanted to. Could it be possible she has some kind of feeling for me? Nah, she can't, I mean I dunno. Maybe I should get this out in the open._ He thought. _I'm just going to ask her right now. _

"Damn is it just me or did it just get extra bright out? The sun is killing my eyes." Jay said pulling down his car visor. _OK that came out well. Talking about the sun?_

Paige looked over. "Um..yeah. I guess maybe because the sun is going down?" _Ok is he really talking about the sun right now? Shouldn't we talk about what just happened? I mean it was kind of big…ok major. Ugh why do guys do this? They always avoid the real issue. I'm just going to tell him right now that we have to talk about this._

"Can't wait to see those pics. Hopefully I don't look that much of a tool." Paige said with an uneasy laugh. _Nice one Paige, you're just as bad as him._

"Hopefully I don't look like I just stepped out of the boxing ring." He said with a slight smile. _Ok I guess we are both trying to avoid the issue. _

Jay pulled up at Paige's house and parked the car. Paige looked up and saw her mom staring out the window.

"Well it looks like we are on the parental patrol." Paige said. Jay leaned over and waved to her mother. Her mother quickly closed the curtain. They looked at each other and laughed. Once again their eyes met, Paige felt her body grow warm. _Why won't he just kiss me already? Why the hell do I even want him to? We are just friends..well sort of…I don't know I just want him to kiss me._

Jay kept his eyes locked on her as he leaned in closer. _This is it Jay, no interruptions just do it and see what happens._ He put his hand gently up to her face and pulled her closer. Paige watched as his licked his lips and pulled her in. She felt mesmerized by his eyes. She swore he could hear her heart beat out of her chest. They looked at each other as their lips slightly brushed. Jay closed his eyes and pressed in more. Paige followed his lead and closed her eyes as the kiss deepened. Paige felt her body go limp as he took her in his arms. She placed her hands up around the back of his neck to regain her position. When the kiss ended she opened her eyes and looked at him. He stared at her for a moment his lips still parted, taken the moment in. He sat back into his chair, not sure what to say. He looked back over at her hoping she would have something to say. A smile formed on her face, "I should go before my mom sends for back up." Jay smiled and nodded as he looked back down at the steering wheel. She slowly opened the car door staring at him. She got out and started walking up to the house. She looked back one last time and gave him a smile. He smiled and gave her a small wave. She shook her head and waved back. When she reached the door she quickly went in and shut the door. She leaned her back on the door. She let out a happy sigh. The smile on her face quickly fell in to a face of shock. "I kissed Jay Horgart.." she said aloud. "Not only did I kiss him..but I..liked it." She said in shock.

"I kissed Paige Michalchuk?" Jay said as he drove away. "I kissed Paige Michalchuk." He said with a smile. "I'm such a stud." He said with a laugh at his own corny comment. "And so lame." He added as he drove off to his usual hang out.

Paige walked up the stairs of Degrassi to Hazel and Ashley. "Good morning my two most favorite people in the world." Hazel and Ashley looked at each other. "You're cheerful this morning" Ashley replied as they followed Paige inside. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Paige replied as they walked through the doors.

"No, just usually you're so.." Hazel began. "So what?" Paige asked. "Not a morning person." Hazel finished.

"Well hun, let's just say I woke up on the right side of the bed or something like that." Paige answered with a laugh.

"I'm assuming things went well with Jay yesterday. Craig said the photos came out great I didn't get to see them yet though" Ashley said looking at Paige.

"Yeah, it went good, great actually. Jay was so Speaking of that I should go over to get the pics. I'll talk to you girls later. Toodles!" Paige said walking to Craig's locker.

"Toodles?" Ashley asked looking at Hazel. Hazel shook her head.

"What's in the envelope dude?" Spinner asked as Craig held on to it looking for Paige.

"Just some pictures." Craig replied he didn't want to say what they were of because he knew what Spinner's reaction would be.

"Can I see them?" Spinner asked.

"Why? All you do is make fun of everything I take a picture of."

"Just giving my constructive criticism, now hand them over." Spinner said laughing taking the envelope out of Craig's hand.

"Spinner. Give them back!" Craig said trying to get them back but it was too late Spinner opened them. His face fell from a smile to anger as his went through them. Paige walked up "Hey Craig you got the pic.." she stopped when she saw Spinner flipping through them. Spinner looked up at her with a hint of pain in his eyes.

"What is this Paige?" he asked angrily as he held up the pictures. Paige snatched them out of his hands.

"None of your business." She said bluntly. Spinner glared at her his gaze quickly focused down the hall as Jay came in. Paige followed his gaze and saw Jay. She looked back at Spinner. "Spinner don't" She said sternly. Spinner ignored her request and stormed down the hall..


	22. Project clean up

A/N: I guess I'm an evil girl! Lol Thanks fairysk8r! :D Vor Tirla Laime you live in Australia?! How cool is that? I always wanted to go there. Thanks for filling me in on the communities I wasn't sure what they were about. You're still on Holiday?! Wow that's far back, but I loved season 3 that makes me want to download some episodes now. :). Also Jaige is a cool nick name for them you should copyright that haha. Sethsduck17 glad I could inspire you to write your own Jay and Paige story I can't wait to read it! Also you should copyright "Pay" I like that one as well. :D Once again thanks to all that review!

Paige tried to stop Spinner but he was too quick. He reached Jay's locker and spun him around. He grabbed him by his shirt and threw him against the locker. "I told you this wasn't finished." Spinner said his grip tight on Jay's shirt. Jay smirked. "You don't want to do this." he said as he pushed him off him. Spinner flew back but jumped up to faced Jay again.

"Spinner stop now!" Paige yelled when she caught up. People started to crowd around egging them to fight. Spinner swung and hit Jay in the face. Jay grabbed Spinner and hit him in the stomach with force. Spinner doubled over in pain, but charged forward and tackled Jay to the ground. Paige pleaded for them to stop but they didn't listen. Jay got back on top then and punched Spinner in the face. Before Spinner could get another hit in Mr. Simpson broke them up. He placed the guys on separate sides. The bell rang people still hung around. "Alright show's over every one to class now!" Mr. Simpson yelled. People quickly exited the area. Paige stood there looking at them. Spinner and Jay were still eyeing each other down. "That means you too Paige." Mr. Simpson said looking at her. Jay broke his stare from Spinner and looked over at Paige. She looked as though she was about to cry she shook her head and walked to home room.

"You two follow me to the office." Simpson said guiding the way.

Paige quietly entered her homeroom. "Tardiness is not acceptable Paige. See me after class" the teacher replied as she marked her down in her notebook. Paige sighed then took a seat next to Ashley.

"Paige what's wrong?" Ashley asked concerned.

"Well it couldn't be because of Jay and Spinner's little boxing match in the halls of Degrassi just a few minutes ago, no not at all." She replied sarcastically.

"What? Why? What set them off?" Ashley asked confused.

"Because of this." Paige handed over the pictures to Ashley. Ashley looked through the pictures. "Wow..these are some beautiful pictures..so..intimate." Ashley gushed looking up at her. Paige nodded. The morning announcements started everyone in the room quieted down.

"Yea, Spinner saw them and freaked." Paige continued. "Miss. Michalchuk all conversations come to an end when the announcements starts." The teacher said sternly. Paige rolled her eyes. "Bite me" Paige muttered. Ashley let out a small gasp after she said it, while the class did a round of "ooos". "Paige. Radditch's office now!" The teacher yelled. Paige picked up her stuff and left the room. Alex entered the room as Paige left. Alex gave her an icy stare as she walked by. Paige just rolled her eyes she wasn't in the mood for her right now. Paige heard the teacher scold Alex in class as she walked down the empty hall way.

Raditch sat in his chair and studied each of the boy's files. Jay's file seemed to be a mile long. Mr. Raditch sighed as he leaned back in the chair and folded his arms. He looked at them both. "I have to say I'm not surprised to see you two in here yet again. It seems as if you two have a permanent spot in my office, Gavin for your menacing behavior in the classroom and Jayson for your menacing behavior everywhere."

He eyed them both before he continued. "Now I could suspend you both for your behavior this morning, but the school has started this new program in hopes the outcome would be more productive." Mr. Raditch reached into his desk and pulled out two pamphlets. He gave one to the both of them. They looked down at the pamphlets. Jay spoke first. "You're joking right? Project clean up?" he said raising an eye brow.

"Do I look like a joking type of person to you Mr. Hogart? You two will spend Saturday here cleaning the school." Mr. Raditch said as he jotted down their punishment.

Spinner looked at Jay then at Raditch. He sat up in his seat. "No. There is no way I'm spending the day with him." Mr. Raditch put his pen down. "This punishment is intended for you two to learn to cooperate with one another and to do something productive for your school."

"Sounds more like child slavery, don't you have janitors to do this?" Jay said putting the pamphlet back.

"Well Jay this project will give you a head start on your career of being the future janitor of Canada." Spinner said with a smirk as he looked over at Jay.

"Gentlemen.." Raditch began..

"Future janitor? That's funny well we'll see what this future janitor can do when I shove a broom stick up your.."

"Gentlemen! Enough I will see you two here at 8 sharp Saturday morning. Now get to class. If I see you two in here again you will be expelled now get to class." Raditch said standing up and handed forms to Jay and Spinner. The boys got up and headed to the door. They saw Paige sitting waiting to go in Raditch's office.

"Paige? What are.." Paige cut Spinner off.

"Spinner..Don't even talk to me." She said as she got up. She looked over at Jay then went in Raditch's office.

Paige nervously sat in his office. She looked around at the awards and certificates on his wall then she glanced over at a picture of a woman. Paige presumed it was his wife. Thoughts of Raditch and his wife being intimate with each other entered her mind, she quickly shook her head in disgust.

"Miss. Michalchuk, mouthing off to a teacher is intolerable. Normally I would give detention but the school is trying out this new program." He said as he handed her the same pamphlet as Jay and Spinner. Paige glanced over it.

"Project clean up?" She asked looking at him.

"Yes, you will come here Saturday morning and clean up the school." He said added her name next to Spinner and Jay's. She sighed. Detention would be so much better then cleaning up the garbage of her fellow students. He handed her the form. "Now get to class and no more mouthing off or I will take away your Spirit Squad privileges." Paige got up and left his office. _This has to be the worse day in history._ She thought as she walked down the hall.


	23. Gorillas in the Mist

A/N: Man I have been having trouble getting on this site, what's up with that? Anyways thanks for all the wonderful reviews, you guys are totally tubular hahaha did I just say tubular? Don't mind my lameness. But keep those reviews coming I enjoy reading them they keep me writing. UnleashMySoul no you freaking rock you log in just for updates aaaww that's so cool thanks! : D.

Paige looked around the lunch room and was disappointed not to see Jay. She didn't get to talk to him since the morning and she had a lot that she wanted to say to him ever since the kiss happened. Paige sighed and took her seat at the usual table. Jimmy, Hazel, Ashley, Craig, and Marco were already enjoying their lunch.

"Hey Paige, how did things go with Raditch?" Ashley asked as Paige sat down.

"Swell just because of my little out burst in class, the highlight of my weekend is going to be me as a human trash bin." Paige replied dryly. Jimmy started to laugh. Paige glared at him. "What's so funny? I like to see you clean up after the barbarians that go to this school."

"Nothing, I just hope you and Spinner have some dirty fun on Saturday." Jimmy said with a smile.

"Jimmy please tell me you're kidding. Tell me Spinner is not going to be there." She said seriously.

"Not going to be where?" Spinner asked as he pulled up a chair, the side of his face and lip was swollen. Paige rolled her eyes and turned back to Jimmy.

"We were just talking about your little punishment Raditch dished out on you." Jimmy said smiling.

"Dude, don't even start with that. I so didn't deserve what I got." Spinner said shaking his head.

"Spinner, you're the one who started the fight." Marco said looking at him.

"Whatever, that loser got what's coming to him. He should've known better than to..you know." Spinner replied.

Paige pushed her tray to the side and folded her hands on the table. "No, I don't know Spinner, tell me, what did Jay do?" She asked firmly.

"Paige, don't start you know what I'm talking about." Spinner said trying to avoid her gaze.

"No, Spin. I don't. Why don't you clue me in why you went on this rampage? Or why you have been acting so incredibly immature?" She said still focused on him.

"You know I still care about you." He said softly. Paige let out a short laugh.

"You still care about me. So you decided to prove this to me by throwing your fists around and trying to beat up someone as if you're auditioning for a part in Gorillas in the Mist?" Paige asked exasperated. Everyone slightly chuckled, Spinner shot them all looks.

Spinner leaned in closer. "Paige, he's no good for you." He said finally looking at her. Paige stared at him for a moment. "Spinner..just butt out of my life." She said as she got up. "For good." She added as she walked away. Spinner shook his head then kicked a chair out before he left the lunch room. Everyone looked at each other. They were silent before Craig spoke.

"So how bout those Maple Leaves" he asked as he took a bite of his lunch. The girls rolled their eyes while Jimmy and Marco shook their heads.

Paige managed to get through the day with out seeing Spinner, but she still didn't get to see Jay until after school. She saw him walking and went up to him. He walked in the other direction when he saw her approaching. She ran up to him. "Jay wait." He sighed then stopped in his tracks.

"Are you avoiding me?" Paige asked as she approached him.

"What makes you think that?" He asked still looking ahead.

"Oh I don't know, not being at your locker all day, not showing up at lunch, that little antic just now." Paige said looking up at him.

"Paige, I have just been thinking." He said still not looking at her. Her heart dropped at those words. She knew it couldn't be good.

"About what?" she managed to choke out.

"I'm just thinking that maybe we shouldn't be doing all this, who are we kidding you know what I mean?" Jay said. _Why am I saying this? Why do I always push people away? This is for the best, it has to be._ He thought to himself.

"You mean the bet? We can't just stop now, we have come so far already. I know things got ..weird..but that was probably just because..I don't know..we got wrapped up in things. Just please tell me you're not backing out now." She pleaded softly looking up at him. He looked down at her and saw her eyes. His stomach flipped flopped. He gulped.

"Fine." He replied softly. She gave him a slight smile. She couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness. _Does this mean the kiss meant nothing to him?_ She thought. "I have to stay after and make up some work in auto body. I'll catch you later." He said walking away. She watched him as he walked away, she felt tears start to brim her eyes. She held her head back before they could fall.

Jay walked in his auto body class, a few other kids were working but all his friends left. He quietly went to the back of the room and began fiddling with the engine he was working on. _Why the hell couldn't I just leave? Why do I even care so much about this stupid bet? I guess it has gone pass the bet but…I don't know…today has been the most fucked up day ever. I get in a fight, I'm stuck with clean up crew with brillo head, now I hurt Paige's feelings because of my own stupidity. Tonight I'm not thinking about any of this. _

After Jay was done in the auto shop he went home to change and get ready. He was relieved to see his parents weren't home he didn't want to deal with their drama after the day he had. He quickly got ready then headed out the door. By the time he got to the ravine it was already busy and full of people. He helped himself to a bottle of beer then walked over to his bench. He was greeted by Tre and Tony.

"Yo, Jay. What's the deal? I heard you and the Spinner kid went at it today." Tre said as he took a seat next to him.

"Dude, I came here not to think about my day ok? Can we possibly talk about something else?" Jay said aggravated. Tre nodded his head then took a long sip of his drink.

"How about we talk about that hot chick you brought around here the other day." Tony said his face lighting up as he nudged Jay.

"Can we not talk about her either?" Jay said as he pulled the label off his beer.

"What? She didn't give it up?" Tre asked laughing.

"What did I say man?" Jay asked angrily. Tre put up his hands.

"Ok ok, chill, I was just joking around. What happened to the old Jay. You know the one who could take a joke?" Tre asked.

"He realized the jokes aren't funny anymore." Jay said as he got up to get another drink. While he was search in the cooler a familiar female voice called him.

"Hey Jay." Jay slowly turned around. _No it couldn't be._ He thought. When he saw her face he found out it was. His face fell from shock to a satisfied grin. "What are you doing here?"

Paige sat curled up on her bed watching a "chick flick". She finished off her container of Ben n Jerry's ice cream and sighed. "Ok Paige you're acting as if you just suffered some big break up here. Old sweat pants, chick flick, calorie fest." She said as she looked around her room. She clicked off her T.V. and fell back on to her head. "Why do I even care so much? All we did was kissed, hell I barely even know the guy. Jay..is just..I don't know what it is about him. Why do I keep pushing this issue? I should just go talk to him and let everything out then I will feel so much better. Yea that's what I'll do." She said sitting up. "I also need to stop talking to myself." She said smiling.

She quickly changed in to some jeans and sweater then brushed her hair. She looked over at her clock. 10:05. Her mother was in bed watching the evening news but she didn't want to take the chance of just walking out the door. She decided to use her little "escape" routine that she mastered since the days she was with Spinner. She guided herself from her window and down to the ground. She knew he would be at the ravine, which was a 5 minute drive from her house but a 15 minute walk. She wrapped her sweater around her closer as she began walking.

Ahh who's at the ravine with Jay? What will happen when Paige gets there? : D


	24. There is no us

A/N: An update that is long over due….Just been busy like crazzzyyyy.. I don't even need to tell you that you people rock with the reviews because I believe you all already know that : D. Sorry I took so long hope you guys didn't loose interest! lol

Paige was making her way down to the ravine when she saw a familiar car turn around the bend. _Oh great_. She tried to go behind a tree but Spinner already saw her and stopped. "Paige what are you doing out?" he asked as he pulled up along side her. She rolled her eyes and kept walking. Spinner continued to follow her by backing his car up.

"Come on Paige the least you could do is just talk to me, I'm sorry I have been acting like such a jerk. It's cold out, come in the car." He said as he opened the passenger door.

"You actually think I want to get in a car with you?"

"You know you're cold and you want to." He said with a small smile. She looked over.

"Now you're going to tell me what I want or how I feel?"

"Come on Paige stop acting like this, just get in the car, if you don't I guess I will have to pay a visit to good ol Mrs. Michalchuk." He said with a mischievous smile. She stopped in her tracks.

"What was that?" she demanded.

"What was what?" He asked confused

"That little blackmail, trying to take control of the situation move, that is my thing." She said holding back a smile. Spinner shrugged.

"What can I say I learned from the best." He said with a smile. She thought about it for a moment. The warm car did sound inviting even if Spinner was in it. She reluctantly got in and closed the door.

"So where are you going?" Spinner asked as he drove off.

"Just going for a walk" She said looking out the window. She knew she couldn't tell him she was going down the ravine because he would just follow her down there.

"For a walk? At this time of night? Why can't you just say you are meeting Jay?" Spinner asked with a ting of bitterness.

"Maybe because I'm not?" She replied bluntly.

"Paige, I'm not stupid. Just tell me you're meeting that loser." He said growing more heated.

"Loser? You don't even know him, now just drop the subject." She fired back.

"Why are you even sticking up for him? He doesn't care about you." He said as he stopped at the light.

"Why do you care anyways? You need to get quit this jealous immature ex boyfriend act because it's getting old." She said as she opened the car door.

"Look just get back in Paige..I want to talk about us." Spinner called out to her.

"Us? There is no us between you and I. Good bye Spinner." Paige said as she walked away.

Spinner slammed his hand on the steering wheel then spun off around the corner. Paige shook her head and continued on her way to the ravine.

Amy seductively looked at Jay before answering him. "What? Just because I was sent to that all girls school doesn't mean I can't come here to visit." Jay sipped his drink then smiled. "So how have you been?" He asked as he walked up to his bench.

"Good, the girls are bitches, and the fact that there are not any boys around sucks. Well..it sucks that one in particular is not." She said as she stood in front of him. Jay looked her up and down at her. She wore a form fitting black sweater and low rise jeans. Part of her thong peeked through. He took another swallow of his drink. "You still talk to Alex?" He asked trying to change the subject. She sighed and took a seat next to him.

"Yeah. Once and while, but it's not the same you know." She said looking over at him. He nodded slowly.

"So are you two still together?" Amy asked.

"No, we broke up a few weeks ago."

"Aw sorry to hear that." She said as she placed a hand on his knee. He looked down at her hand and then at her. He removed her hand.

"Sure you are." He said as he finished his drink.

"I am sorry to hear it. You two were so good together, almost as good as you and I." She whispered seductively as she leaned in close to him.

"Amy, we didn't even have a relationship we just hooked up." He said moving away from her.

"So? But we could now." She said softly as she ran her hand up her leg. Jay looked over at her and shook his head. "You just don't give up do you?" He said as he got up.

"What's wrong Jay? Aren't you attracted to me anymore?" she asked with a pout. Jay smiled and nudged her chin. He gave her one last look before headed down to get another drink. Amy sighed heavily and grabbed a drink from a passer by. The guy didn't object to her taking it so she took a long swig. "I'm going to have you Jay if it's the last thing I do" She said out loud as she got up to talk to a few of her friends.

"I saw you talking to Amy. What's going on there?" Tony asked wiggling his eye brows.

"Nothing man, nothing at all" Jay replied as he opened his beer.

"When it comes to Amy, it's never nothing" Tony said with a smile.

"This time it's not. I'm making sure of it. She's nothing but trouble. Waste of my time." Jay said shaking his head as he walked away. He went back up to his bench. He stretched out and laid on top of the bench table. He stared up at the stars then slightly closed his eyes enjoying being alone for a moment. His moment was interrupted when he felt someone sit down. He lazily looked down and saw Paige sitting next to him. He quickly got up.

"Paige what are you doing here?" He asked surprised. Paige looked down at her shoes then looked up at him. "I came to talk." She said softly.

Jay nodded then settled himself next to her. "Ok. What would you like to talk about?" He asked taking a slow gulp of his beer. "Well. .I.." Paige began but she was cut off by Amy.

"Jaaayyy. What's she doing here?" She whined as she placed her arms around him. Jay shook her off. Paige spoke before he could.

"Hey hun, we were talking so if you don't mind you can take you cheap trashy self else where. I'm sure that little out played I can show my thong in hopes to look sexy but in actuality I look like a complete moron thing you have going on would be interesting for those guys over there." Paige replied with a fake smile as she pointed to a group of guys. Jay held back a laugh. Amy rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Jay.

"But Jay I thought we could go to the vans." She said leaning close to his ear. Paige got up.

"Well, sorry about you luck hun, but he's already going there with me." Paige said as she grabbed Jay's hand. He gave her a surprised look then followed her to the vans. She went in the van and he followed and shut the door.

"You do realize what these vans are for right?" He asked.

"Hmm. Shag carpet, pillows, dim lighting. I'm assuming this is for hooking up?" She said as she got comfortable in the back.

"Yea." Jay said slowly. "Why would you want to come in here?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you think?" Paige replied softly with a seductive smile.


	25. We'll take it slow

Hey everyone I'm extremely sorry for the delay in updates I have been going through some personal problems with myself and my family. But I'm not going to bring people down with my problems! Since you all have been so patient for the past few weeks with in the next 2 days I will be putting up 3 chapters! I know I know hold back your excitement haha. JK. You all rock thanks to all that read and review this I appreciate it so much! Sorry this chapter is going to be short butttttt the next chapters will be long I promise!

Jay looked at her wide eyed. _Is she serious? _"Are you just going to sit there?" Paige asked impatiently. Jay moved closer to her. She quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled him on top of her. She stared at him for a moment taking in his facial features and his intense eyes. She pulled him closer just inches away from her face. Jay stared back at her looking in her eyes. The soft light in the van picked up the light green speckles in her eyes. He felt like his heart jumped up in his throat, he gulped. She leaned over and whispered in his ear "You didn't think I would be that easy did you?" She asked pushing him off. She straighten herself out and stared at him.

"What? What's going on I'm confused." Jay said regaining composure as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You're confused? How do you think I feel Jay after that little escapade earlier at school? I thought we shared something. I mean..we did..kiss." The word kiss seemed to repeat in her mind, she couldn't believe it herself that they kissed. She studied him trying to look for a sign. He just looked away.

"Jay don't turn away. Just tell me right now, how do you feel? I don't think you can tell me you feel nothing about me." She said touching his arm. He looked down at her arm then looked at her. He saw the desperation in her eyes he knew what he wanted to say but he didn't know how to say it. "Ok..tell me how you feel about this." She continued moving in close to him, she gently brushed her lips against his then leaned in for more. She moved her hands up his chest and around his neck. He quickly returned her embrace and ran his hands from her thighs up to her waist. He kissed her more passionately, by the time the kiss was through they both was breathless. She still had her hands around his neck. She leaned her forehead up against his. "Tell me what you feel." She asked breathlessly.

"You know I have feelings for you. You are just fishing for compliments again." He said with a smile. She smiled back. "I just have a hard time letting people in." He said softly as he leaned back. She intertwined her hand with his.

"We can work on that. We'll just take it slow." She let out a small laugh. "I never thought we would be having a conversation like this." Jay smiled and leaned in for another kiss. Paige quickly returned it. They continued to kiss more passionately she leaned back and he followed her lead as he lightly leaned on top of her. He trailed kisses from her face down her neck. Paige closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation that filled her body as his warm lips brushed against her skin. Jay stopped then shook his head. "Wait a minute how the hell are you here at this time at night on a school day?" He asked looking down at her. She opened her eyes and sighed as she looked at her watch. 1:00am. She reluctantly got up . "You're right, as much as I don't want to I have to leave." He gently took her hand and kissed it. "I'll give you a ride." He said with a smile and wink. She smiled back as he opened up the van door and lead the way out of the van.

Paige felt like she was walking on air as they made their way up to his car. She wasn't sure why she was falling so hard for Jay nor why he made her feel the way she did but she decided just to go with it and not question her feelings. Jay looked down at Paige. _Is this really happening? I have Paige..Paige Michalchuk under my arm.And she likes me..._ He laughed out loud a little at the thought of that. Paige looked up at him "What's so funny?" She questioned. Jay shook his head. "Nothing you just got some great make out hair going on right now" he said as he opened the car door for her. Jay walked around the back of his car and paused for a moment as he watched her fix her hair in the mirror. He smiled then got in to his car.

Paige silently rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her hand in to his as he drove her home. She closed her eyes and tried to stay in the moment for as long as possible. She inhaled deeply, the light smell of his soap and cologne filled her nose, she looked down at their hands, his thumb lightly caressed hers, every once and a while his hand would leave hers so he could change gears but it quickly returned backed to hers once he finished. Before she knew it they were in front of her house.

Paige looked up at her house which was still dark. She sighed. "Home sweet home." She looked over at him. He ran a hand softly across her face then gently pulled her closer for a kiss. Her eyes were still close as he pulled away. "You don't know how much I want to stay here." He kissed her on her cheek. "Same here, there will be other times though." "See you tomorrow?" Paige said as she started opening the door. Jay smiled and nodded. She gave him one last smile as got out of the car. She managed to sneak quietly back in her house with out waking her mom. She flopped down on her bed with a delighted smile. For once since her break up with Spinner she felt truly happy.


	26. I Can live with that

A/N Ok I am extremely SORRY for not updating this. I hope people still want to read it.. I totally forgot about it all. But I will try to have a conclusion up by this week. Or at least a few more chapters. Thank you all for the support!

Paige applied another layer of lip gloss and admired herself in her moms mini van's vanity mirror.

"Paige, don't you think you are a tad too dressed up for picking up trash today?" Her mother asked as she glanced over at her.

Paige moved her sunglasses to the edge of her nose and looked at her mom. "Please, just because I happen to be slaving my life away today doesn't mean I can't do it in style. I mean you are talking to the quintessential fashion icon of Degrassi here." Paige readjusted her eye ware and placed one last curl perfectly in place as her mother pulled into the school early Saturday morning.

Her mother let out a sigh. "Now you know I don't like you getting into trouble nor mouthing off to teachers. I just hope this new boy you are hanging around isn't the influence." He mother said sternly as she looked at Paige.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Please as if anyone has any influence on me. I told you it was a PMS out burst and it won't happen again." She said as he unbuckled her safety belt.

"I still want to meet this boy though." Her mother said continuing her stern glare.

"You will mom, in good time. Now I'm off to do my custodian duty for the day. " She said as she blew her mom a kiss and headed out the van. Paige mom shook her head and drove away. Paige let out a long sigh as she smoothed out her pale blue form-fitting blouse over her low-rise jeans. "Let the day of hell begin." She said as she walked up the stairs.

She walked down to the office and found other students waiting for their punishment to begin as well. Paige glanced around and saw that Jay wasn't there yet so she took a seat in 1 of the empty chairs that lined the office. She rummaged through her purse and brought out her nail file and began to file her nails. She glanced up for a moment and saw two freshmen boys checking her out. She smiled and shook her head as she continued filing. Her filing was brought to an end when she felt someone take a seat heavily next to her. It was Jay. "You ready for this?" Jay asked her as he sprawled out his legs and crossed his arms.

"How can you ever be ready to pick up disgusting trash" Paige asked as she put away her nail file. Jay smiled and shook his head. "Looks like you came prepared for this. Nail file and all." Paige laughed and playfully shoved him. Jay winced as she touched his shoulder. "Oh come on I didn't hit you that hard." Paige said with a laugh. Jay laughed it off even though his arm throbbed from pain. Jay had another run in with his father when he got home late and the out come wasn't good. Jay was just thankful his father didn't go after his face again.

Radditch came in with a clip board. "Ok I'm going to take attendance simply say here. Michael Albert…" Radditch began the list when he got to Jay's name Jay replied with "Available" which caused snickers and chuckles from the students. Radditch gave him stern looked and continued on the list. Jay smiled and shook his head. "Gavin Mason?" Radditch called out as he looked around at that moment Spinner bounced into the room out of breath. "Sorry I'm here." Spinner called out. Radditch nodded and pointed for him to take a seat. Spinner glared at Jay then looked over at Paige as he took a seat next to her.

"Looks like I found my 1st piece of trash I can dump in the can already this morning." Paige mumbled as Spinner sat next to her. "Haha. Very funny" Spinner replied dryly. As Paige was about to reply by Alex walked in wearing her usual white wife beater and baggy jeans. She lifted up her shades to pull back her hair and stood in the doorway popping her gum. "Alex how nice of you to join us" Radditch replied while scowling. Alex just smiled and rolled her eyes.

Radditch finished off roll call and began handing out the supplies and maps of the areas that needed to be cleaned. "Now you will be assigned groups." "Paige, Jayson, Gavin, and Alex will be cleaning the cafeteria area…" Radditch's voice trailed off as he gave out the rest of the assignments. _GREAT._ Paige thought as she looked around at everyone..

"Ok everyone let's make this happen!" Radiditch said cheerfully. Everyone reluctantly rose to their feet. As the group made their way down the hall no one said a word to one another until they reached the messy cafeteria. Yesterday lunch remains were scattered about. And the disgusting smell of mixed lunches filled the room. Paige let out a sigh and turned to look at the others in her group. "Ok I know we all don't want to be here but we have to make the best of it. How about we break up the sections so we can get out of this hell hole sooner?"

"Orrrrrrr…We don't do it at all." Alex said as she slumped down into a chair. "Now how would that benefit anyone here? Obviously we will be stuck here until it's finished and I don't know about the rest of you but this is not exactly my idea on how to spend my Saturday." Paige said as she put on her rubber gloves.

"Now just do you like spending your Saturday's Paige? At the raven? Getting wasted? Hooking up with Jay?" Alex asked rising up from her seat stepping close to Paige.

Spinner and Jay stepped between the two of them. "Alex cool it" Jay said sternly. "Yea Alex, Paige does have a point we might as well get this over with." Alex snorted. "Look at this Paige, you have these two fool hopelessly in love with you. How blind can someone be?" A rush of rage built up in Paige. She grabbed some half eaten spaghetti and threw it in Alex's face. Jay and Spinner gasped while Alex stood there dumbfounded. Paige gave a fake smile and began to walk away. When she felt a sticky frosting like substance hit her neck. Paige reached behind her neck to realize it was chocolate cake. Paige let out a growl and found the nearest scraps and began lunging them at Alex. She missed and hit Spinner. Spinner in return began throwing scraps back this time hitting Jay. Before anyone realized a full on food fight broke out. Instead of a violent food fight it turn more in a fun food fight. They all began laughing as they saw themselves get messier and messier. Their fun was cut short when Radditch walked in.

"What is going on here?" Radditch screamed. Everyone paused. "Who started this?" he demanded. Everyone was silent. "Well?" He asked angrily. Alex was about to speak. "It was m…" But Paige broke in. "It was me. All me. I don't know what came over me…I…just…" Paige looked around frantically trying to find the right words. "Lost it?" Spinner added. "Yes that's it I lost it, crazy old me. This is how I get when I'm cooped up." Paige said with a nervous laugh.

Radditch scowled. "Paige you been here for a matter of 15 minutes." "Well I have this disorder..called.." Radditch lifted a hand. "No more, now everyone go clean yourselves up. And no more nonsense. I am being gracious appreciate it." He said as he looked around at everyone. After glaring everyone down he turned to leave he almost slipped and fell on a banana peel. Everyone burst into giggles. Radditch switched around to give a glare, the giggle quickly stopped. After Radditch left everyone cracked up again.

"Whew, that was..interesting to say the least." Paige said removing spaghetti noodles from her hair. "Interesting is an understatement" Alex said laughing as she shook out her shirt. "I am going to clean myself up." "I am with you on that" Paige said as she followed her to the restroom. "Those are some of the craziest chicks I ever met." Spinner said shaking his head. "You can say that again." Jay said as he began walking to the restroom. "Those are some…" Spinner began. Jay put a hand up in the air to stop him.

As Alex and Paige cleaned themselves in front of the bathroom mirrors. "You know that was cool of you to take the blame Paige." Alex said as she wiped off sauce from her face. Paige gave a half smile. "Thanks." "But you're still a bitch." Alex said with a smile as she balled up the napkin and put in the trash. Paige returned the smile as she shook out her hair. "I can live with that." Alex smiled and rolled her eyes as she left the bathroom. Paige gave he one last glance in the mirror and smiled. _What the hell just happened there?_


End file.
